


Hotel Of The Keeper

by Sully7074



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Hazbin, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Kat has built a reputation through Hell for years as the bodyguard and secretary of THE Lucifer, what happens when she is ordered to help protect her bosses kid who condones practically everything she loves? How will this demon deal with the havoc that is Hazbin Hotel?*I do not own Hazbin nor it's characters just my own.*
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. A Rainbow

At the end of the rainbow there's happiness

And to find it, how often I’ve tried

But my life is a race

Just a wild goose chase

And my dreams have all been denied

Why have I always been a failure

What can the reason be

I wonder if the world's to blame

I wonder if it could be me

I'm always chasing rainbows

Watching clouds drifting by

My schemes are just like all my dreams

Ending in the sky

Some fellows look and find the sunshine

I always look and find the rain

Some fellows make a winning sometime

I never even make the game

Believe me

I'm always chasing rainbows

Waiting to find a little bluebird

In vain.

“I thought I’d find you out here,” Casually, I approach the lone blonde, her long flowing locks flowing through the wind as her teary onyx hues look up at the dark reddish hue of the sky, looking up at the pentagram looming over us.

“Oh…morning Kat…” Dejectedly, she smiles at me making me sigh, saddened at the sight of Charlie so sad, she’s a sweet girl honestly she’s just…optimistic in the worst possible place to be.

“Don’t you mean good morning?” Cheekily, I smile rolling up my snow white blouse sleeves adjusting my pink and purple stripped collar sleeves and my snow white dress shirt, on top is a dark purple with faint lines of pink vest with my sleek black trousers and shoes.

“Y-yeah,” Tightly, she smiles. Charlie is a tall demon, possibly measuring her height to be 6'1" with unique curly long blonde hair with peach pink highlights. Her lips are black and she has red cheeks. Her eyes are black and her sclera is the coloration of light yellow. Her eyelids have a contrasting pink shadow to add more depth. They also seem to be decorated with grey eyeshadow. She usually wears a black bow tie, a white shirt underneath a red tuxedo, and long black suspenders.

“You okay?” I question quietly joining her side leaning on the balcony of the hotel.

“Yeah just…” Charlie sighs sorrowfully.

“Had one of those dreams again?” I ask as she hums in acknowledgment.

“Come here,” Softly, I open my arms out to her making her smile gently relieved as she eagerly lunges into my arms, appreciating the hug.

“Now come on turn that frown upset down you got a big day coming,” I bring up smoothly bopping her nose with my fore finger, my black nails glowing in the light as she giggles, smiling sympathetically from my words as I remove myself from her.

“Yeah you’re right! Come on let’s get Vaggie,” Grinning, Charlie nods determined as we exit her room, heading down to get ready for the radio station and interview of a lifetime.

Panicked, I feel my grip shaking as my grip tightens on my panic stress toy, feeling my sharp fingertips impale the rubber toy, digging deep into its flesh, as I feel my warm rapid breathes, matching my erratic heartbeat and note my heaving chest as I stand by Vaggie’s side as we listen to the news people. I’m leaning against the wall, trying to control my breathing despite the numerous eyes on us, the several microphones popped into our faces and many people try to talk to us, when clearly we…I didn’t want to be spoken to. I hate this, hate, hate, why can’t they all die? Die, die, die then I can be alone and be in peace, I don’t want to be here, I don’t, I don’t, I want to go back into the hotel, I need…I need…

Loudly, the pop startles me out of my thoughts as I glance down at my deflated toy, destroyed, dead, killed without my knowledge.

“Thanks again for coming Kat…” Grateful, Charlie smiles at me after I zone out of them, most likely Vaggie giving Charlie the pep talk and being all cute which hey I find adorable but also vomit wrenching, such cuteness is too much, it disgusts me to a degree of vomiting.

“Hey It’s my job.” I argue.

“Yeah, yeah it’s just with you here, you can be living proof that the hotel does work. I mean being anger free for a week solid is really good for you,” Charlie smiles giving me a thumbs up.

“Thanks, trust me it’s been difficult,” I sigh, playing along, feeling my muscles tense, burn, aching to scream, cry and punch anyone in sight.

“I can only imagine,” Vaggie mutters. Vaggie is a slim demon with slightly dark skin. Her hair is white, with light pink striped undertones and wears a big pink bow. Vaggie's right eye is black, with light-yellow borders, and her sclera is light pink. Her left eye is missing and is replaced by a pink cross, which glows red when she is angry or irritated.

She usually is seen wearing a pastel goth-like outfit; her mini dress is white with light-navy blue crosses on the chest, and a light-navy blue belt. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes.

“I’ll just have to resort to my impeccable improv skills,” Charlie smiles as she approaches Killjoy.

“She isn’t going to survive.” I sigh.

“You don’t know that.” Vaggie argues.

“She’s going to sing.” I deadpan.

“I…” Loudly, my phone ringing interrupts us as I smile nervously while Vaggie sighs nodding as I take a step back to answer, already knowing who it is from the lyrics alone...

Na! Na! Na!

“Yo Cherri this better be good,” I greet the girl.

“Thought you might want in on this turf war I’m in,” Cherri tells me, her voice brimming with excitement.

“Hmm…love to but…I got the hotel shit,” I sigh at my predicament.

“Wait you actually believe that shit?” She scoffs.

“Of course not but I get a free home, I get free food and a bed, that’s pretty good deal down here,” I shrug casually.

“Come on. I know you love it,” She teases.

“You know I do. I told you I have a problem,” Annoyed, I huff my voice low, feeling my cheeks blush.

“Having your sorta kink isn’t a problem, it’s unique,” She tells me making me roll my eyes.

“I wasn’t talking about that.” I grumble, feeling a twitch of impatience flow through me as I try to breathe, steadying my breathes.

“Don’t lie. I swear danger is a turn on for you,” She giggles.

“It’s Pyrophilia,” I clarify for her.

“It’s called being a huge masochist, don’t lie I’ve seen the way you smile when shot…” She whispers lowly as I scowl.

“For all you know I could be upside down….” I argue making her cackle as I hear the sound of an explosion making me feel a pang of jealousy at the excitement and thrill, evident in her cackle through the feed.

“Hah! Oh sweetie I ain’t kink shaming,” Piercingly, she laughs as I groan, conflicted, feeling truly torn between my lust and my responsibility.

“Yeah…not without angel dust where is angel anyway?” I ponder, noting his lack of appearance here; the girls needed me but never mentioned the spider.

“Meeting us up.” Cherri tells me.

“Cool I’ll be right there…” I promise eager, feeling the thrill take over.

“Who was that?” Vaggie questions as I hang up smiling.

“Oh just a friend.” Tightly, I grin feeling my blood pump excitement evident in the gleam in my blue eye with a black background while the other remains blue with a white sclera.

“Right, you’ve seen Angel Dust?” Vaggie questions me.

“I don’t know.” I shrug.

“Where are you going?” Vaggie questions confused as I approach the green screen, smirking slyly at the nervous twitching Tom, having noticed his eye on me since I walked in.

“To meet and greet the host with the most!” I proclaim loudly, getting his attention as he leans in eagerly, blushing as I snicker at the married man.


	2. Quickie

“Why am I getting a bad feeling about this…?” Vaggie grumbles worriedly.

“Tommy!!” Forcefully, I smile arms out to the stuttering fanboy

“Hi there Tommy you don’t know me…” Smirking, I play dumb, leaning over his desk, smirking as his eyes dart down to a certain package of mine, not the biggest but hey you work with what you get.

“How would I not know you!? You’re Kat Lucifer’s bodyguard well now hers…” Tom gestures to the nervous Charlie talking to the disgusted Killjoy.

“Say you hotsy totsy how about you and I go out after this shoot, a real quickie, I’m sure the misses won’t need to know,” Huskily, I whisper leaning in a seductive tone as I note his stiffen body, turning ruby red making my smirk widen.

“R-Really?” Hopeful, he whispers.

“Sure if you’re fine with that,” I smile, quirking my head to the side.

“O-of course….” Dumbly, He responds as I hold in a chuckle at the sucker.

“Cool I’ll wait in your car yeah? Oh but I’ll…” I begin.

“Please here! Here!!” Smirking, I snatch the fool’s keys form him, hearing the ring of metal as I stand up, ditching the ruby red blushing male and turning to a frowning Vaggie.

“What did you do?” Vaggie frowns unimpressed as I simply shrug playing innocent.

“Me nothing…can’t a gal ask for a cash?” I argue smirking only to falter when seeing her genuine puzzlement, shoot am I using those phrases again? Urgh, I’ve been in here long enough to catch up on the lingo then this happens…urgh…

“Cash? Um I mean kiss…” I translate.

“…Right. You know he’s married and you’re trying to get better,” She reminds me sceptical.

“I like to think I more like work with you guys…” I argue.

“Urgh…” She groans.

“Oh come on you can’t deny the stuff I’ve done. Now if you excuse me I’m going for some air,” I sigh brushing past her.

“You got your interview soon!” She hissed at me, panic laced in her tone.

“I’ll be quick please Vaggie I can’t,” Desperate, I place my hand on my chest, Vaggie’s eyes widening in worry at the implication as she sighs and nods.

“Do you want…?” She questions gently.

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” Quickly, I dismiss her as she nods looking worriedly as I hide my sly smirk and maneuverer my way out of the fools to head out of the news station, smirking when seeing Tom’s car as I unlock the door, entering inside and easily turning it on. Hastily, I send a text to Cherri, confirming, I’m on my way as my ears hear the roar of the engine as I push forward down on the pedal and dash out of the place, heading to the battleground, bringing a grin of pleasure, keenness, and joy gleaming.

This is going to be so much fun!!

“Wow! That was shit!”

Panting, Charlie’s smile falters into sorrow at the cartoonish demon’s comment as everyone laughs uncontrollably, joining in with mocking Charlie’s musical number, the only one not is Vaggie, looking miserable for her girlfriend after punching and knocking out one of the camera technicians.

“Boo,” One of the demons from the boo stand moans out joining in with the mocking of poor Charlie.

“What in the nine circles makes you think a single denizen of Hell would give two shits about becoming a better person? You have no proof that this little experiment even works!” Cackling, Killjoy questions the deflated Charlie, her once joyful mood dismissing into sorrow, only then for her smile to rise up in smug pride.

“You want people to be good just… because?” Unaware, Katie continues bullying the poor girl. Katie Killjoy is a tall, slim demon, with short, blonde hair. Her eyes are pink, with small, yellow pupils. Killjoy's skin is pure white. Her most noticeable design traits are her long neck, red lips, big, firm breasts, and her wide shoulders. In a shot of the pilot, you could see that she has a thin waist, along with wide hips.

“Well, we have a patron already who believes in our cause, and he’s shown incredible progress! Also we have another, who has volunteered to be interviewed!” Confidently, Charlie reveals.

“Oh? And who might these be?” Katie raises a brow mockingly to Charlie who smugly smirks, checking her nails as she sits on the end of the desk.

“Oh, just someone named… Angel Dust,” Charlie reveals smirking as the green screen displays a picture of said spider in quite the position with eighteen plus and numerous blurred out images before the eager male.

“The porn star?” Tom raises a brow intrigued, the sound of a zipper lowering as he leans in eager.

“You fucking would, Tom,” Katie smiles as she puts boiling hot coffee down his bare trousers making him release a screech of agony.

“And whose this other one?” Kate questions leaning in.

“Kat Adwin…” Charlie declares her eyes widening when hearing the sharp crash of glass as she turns to the stunned silence of the audience, the news reporters included are in sheer shock. Silently, the air fills with dread, startling the two as a sense of fear looms over the while others are in stunned silence astonished.

The green screen changes to display an images of a navy blue background with ruby red slanted cursive of Kat Adwin with an apple cursive of n at the end, displaying an image of a young girl, small with short sleek blonde hair, her blues gazing smugly at the camera on a fainting sofa, smirking at the camera, a tommy gun in hand as she winks cheekily at the camera, showing off her dark purple and pink stripped vest, her snow white blouse with collars of purple and pink on, her black trousers and trainers, her short ragged blonde locks dangling down.

“You’re telling me you got the angel killer to reform? The one defending us from the massacres from the angels, or is this another order of yours?” Katie seethes, coldness etched into her tone making Charlie flinch back.

“Well…we’re trying to help her with her anger issues,” Nervously, Charlie smiles fiddling with her fingertips fearful of the sheer icy nature of the spider.

“In any case, that’s not even an accomplishment. There’s no way, I’m sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube but Kat, the angel killer. No way, she was born to murder, she was born to fight and most of all to follow after your slow ass; she was probably ordered to out of pity from your father. Honestly, I feel bad for her wasting her time with such a waste of space like you…” Stridently, Kat laughs.

“Oh, I beg to differ. He’s been behaved, clean, and out of trouble for 2 weeks now and Kat has been anger and fight free for a week!” Proudly, Charlie lists off with her fingers.

“Breaking news! We are receiving word that a new player has entered the ongoing turf war! Let’s go to the live feed!” Tickled, Katie pushes Charlie off the table surprising her as all eyes turn to the green screen, finding a turf war taking place but that’s not the shocker, what is…is….

“Oh shit.” Horrified, Charlie curses at the sight before her…

“Sorry to carash the party!!!” Vociferously, the roar of the car engine echoes in the turf war as the camera turns to the now flaming car, where standing on top, cackling grinning from ear to ear is Kat, entering the scene, tommy gun in hand as the flaming car plunges forward, off the cliff to the battlefield, flattening the small eggs beneath her, laughing her ass off

“Ugh really? About time you showed up!” Cherri groans on screen as helpless Charlie watches the display of the grinning girl, jumping off the car exploding in the background to join the demon.

“It was worth it.” Proudly, Kat smiles wistfully, a demonic gleam in her sharp eyes as she fires.

“Whose car is it?” Angel Dust asks curious.

“My car!!” Tom screams as Charlie panics at the sight of the turf war taking place with said people, she had proudly said to have helped clean or attempt to.

“Oh shit indeed!” Eagerly, Kate agrees, smirking at the pained position Charlie is stuck in now.

“It looks like the one who just joined the battle is none other than porn actor Angel Dust! What a juicy coincidence! And with him, Kat Adwin. You must feel really stupid right now. Ratings!” Smirking, Katie relishes in this as together, the two hosts raises their hands doing jazz hands as they celebrate their win watching the brutal turf war take place.

“Don’t look at this!” Desperate, Charlie panics rushing to the green screen, waving her arms about to cover the footage broadcasted live.

“Well, it sure looks like your little project is dead on arrival. Tell us, how does it feel to be such a total failure?” Smiling, Katie laughs with the audience.

“Yeah? Well- how does it feel that I got your pen, huh? Bitch?!” Charlie curses only for her eyes to widen in dread as the air once again tightens fearful as the bone snapping crack echoes in the sudden silent news room as Katie cracks her neck, her red hues sharpening as her sharp extra hands are taken out as she hisses at the now truly terrified Charlie…regretting every one of her life choices.


	3. Eggdorable

“Awwww….I can’t do it!” I sigh conflicted.

“Why not?” Angel frowns.

“Look at these guys they’re so cute, they’re smashing!” I argue gushing at their cuteness, look at them they can barely fight, I mean look at them, I gush as they try to claw at me, only making me aww only for Angel to kick them off me, making me pout.

“Stoop,” Cherri groans jokingly.

“Never!!!” Playfully, I raise my hand in declaration in the air.

“Hey, thanks for the backup, Angie! You too Kat, feels like the band is back together!” Happily, Cherri tells us as she fires her grenade launcher as we huddle together, taking cover.

“You kiddin’? This is the best action I’ve seen in ages,” Angel sighs.

“Same, the most action I’ve had is holding some sort of sex toy thing for stress relief,” I huff.

“Where you two been anyway? I thought you up and died or some shit,” Cherri turns to Angel.

“Oh I wish,” Angel sighs lighting one of Cherri’s bombs hic she grasps hold of and chucks as I reload my tommy gun, standing to fire at the eggy enemies, a part of me upset over destroying such cuties only then to awe as they splatter, making sure cute cracking noises.

“And I thought you were on some business trip with that boss man of yours,” Cherri turns to me.

“Nah he had other plans for me, said he felt bad for Charlie, said she’d never get a customer so volunteered me…” I grumble at the memory.

“We’ve been staying at this crappy hotel on the other side of town. Some broads are lettin’ us stay rent-free if we play nice. Y’know, no fights, no pranks, no “problematic language.” Her words, not mine. These crazy bitches are no fun! I’ve been clean for two weeks!” Angel seethes frustration evident in his tone as we ditch the shelter to strike, him firing and cracking the eggs with his baseball bat as I simply kick a few, smashing them with the heel of my boot as I fire a few shells at them.

“Technically we are playing nice I mean we are defending the innocent involved in the cross fire of this war,” I argue.

“Yeah! We should use that if we get caught,” Angel smirks.

“Agreed.” I nod my head as we continue firing.

“Holy shit.” Cherri turns to us impressed, hands on waist.

“Well, sorta clean. As clean as you can get with a shitload of Bolivian marching powder,” Angel smirks, messing with a piece of egg yolk.

“And you Kat?” Cherri asks.

“Don’t get me started. These Dumb Doras or Bluenoses do nothing. Telling me to breathe or to count, how does that help? I just lose track of the stupid numbers and get even more angry ooh or when someone copies me counting, that earns them a fist right up- urgh… honestly, my way of coping was just fine thank you very much. I don’t see the pentagram complaining at the dead bodies,” Grumbling, I curse as the others simply nod, knowing not to question when I get angry, I often curse or insult in a tongue the others are not aware of, something I’m trying to cut out from my life, hating the diction I had when coming to hell.

“You killed some orphans,” Playfully, Angel brings up.

“Hey they were sent to Hell for a reason, for all we know those guys could have been drug dealing midgets!” Noisily, the clang of chains makes us blink as we see Angel suddenly have chains coiled around him and toss him to the ground, making us frown as Angel Dust grunts, on the dirty ground, not the first time anyway.

“Oh, harder daddy!” Angel calls out making me snicker.

“Son?!” Snake gasps making me blink and share a look with Angel as Cherri arrives like a train, kicking the snake aside as Angel stands up, getting the chains off him as Snaky growls.

“You whores have no class! In war, the side remembered is the side with the most… style,” Proudly, Snake guy declares, adjusting his bow tie.

“Excuse me I have style mate I mean what’s your look? Some sort of side show freak show!” I roar at him disgusted at his accusation. I have style, I have the most up to date clothing, besides I’m not the one with the shitty top hat, no one wears top hats anymore, well except him but it works for him. It’s all about the vests!!

“Excuse me hussy?” He scowls at me arms crossed as I feel my eye twitch only to feel Angel and Cherri grab my arms, pulling me back from finish off this fool.

“Phonus balonus! You wanna go mate!!?” I growl at him, earning a few confused looks.

“Or the side that ain’t dead,” Cherri continues regardless grabbing one of the eggs and breaking them in half.

“Speaking of style, is your hat like, alive or somethin’?” Dust questions curious.

“Oh, well, that’s none of your goddamn business, now is it?” Snake hisses out.

“Would that make your hat the top and you the bottom?” Dust argues making us both snicker.

“Ooooh!” One of the eggs exclaims making me smirk.

Quickly, I dart over to the egg, picking him up just as the snake raises his tail to strike only for me to cartwheel back, egg in hand confusing a few.

“This egg lives.” Calmly, I state moderately placing the clapping egg on the floor.

“Why?” Cherri blinks puzzled.

“Cause he’s adorable!!! Besides he makes eggcelent jokes!! I saw him laugh at my car joke! Great style my boy,” I praise him earning a small dopey clap from him cheering as I pat his head, making me awe at the cutie.

“He has won his immunity!! For now…” I declare.

“Urgh really!?” Cherri rolls her eyes.

“Yes! You know you love them!” At the top of your voice, I declare as we fire at the snake and his goons.

“I’m going to blow you to bits!” Snake guy declares as we raise a brow.

“Wanna rephrase that?” I question him only to see his puzzled expression as I face palm.

“Hm! Kinky!” Dust smirks.

“Oh, not like that! Pervert!” He accuses.

“Well it is his occupation,” I bring out shrugging smirking as Dust and I share a high five, only then to our surprise for him to push both Cherri and I out of the way as the egg I saved takes out a gun.

“I stood up for you man!” I call out feigning hurt as I take out my pocket pistol, flicking my wrist as it aims and fires at the egg, splattering it.

“Guess the egg’s yolks weren’t enough,” I remark earning a playful narrowed glare from Cherri as I snicker as we both stand up.

“Not so cocky now, are we?” Snake taunts.

“Y’know, you really gotta watch what comes out of your mouth. I’ve been making these sex jokes the whole TIME!-And it’s obvious ya ain’t catchin’ on, I mean, it’s just SAD!” Dust smirks as his other arms poke out as he cocks his gun, once hidden now revealed as he fires at the snake.

“So think you’re gonna get in a lot of trouble for this?” Cherri questions us, a hint of concern in her tone for us as I feel her fingertips briefly on my shoulders.

“Eh, what’s one little brawl gonna cause?” Dust scoffs turning to me.

“They should really expect this sort of thing if they are running a rehab facility,” I answer frankly firing out my gun.

“True, true,” Dust nods his head in agreement as we continue firing.

“Hey guys…” I bring up noting the armada of eggs fleeing.

“I swear if it’s one more…” Cherri grumbles.

“Why were the eggs running so fast?” I ask.

“Why?” Dust huffs.

“They were afraid of being beaten!” Loudly, I laugh earning groans from the two only making me laugh even more, relishing in their pain.

“It’s worth it!!!” Grinning, I smirk only then to release an eep as I feel a hard scaly, gooey tight rope like thing coil around me as I turn to look down at the black confines, making me frown as I look up, eyebrow raised at the snake guy, who I still don’t know his name, but hey, war is war, as long as it excites me, I’m in.

“Tighter…” Moaning, I reel my head back enjoying the constriction getting a wave of euphoria from it.

“Wha…?” Blinking, the male above me hisses as I grin, enjoying the tight restrictions on my body, feeling a sliver or shiver of pleasure from the spark. Pleased, I force my hand out of its constrictive grip pulling it out to gather some sort of landing as I lean over the tall tail of the snake, leaning over it.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Flirtatious, I wink leaning over, placing my head in my palm, smiling dreamily at the pain and pleasure beneath me.

“I beg your pardon...?” Puzzled, the snake frowns still and slightly disturbed as I cock my gun.

“Oh right, it’s just me!” Grinning, I smile revealing my gun making his eyes dilate as I fire and he flings me back, making me groan at the shooting stinging spark of pleasure below me.

“Now that hit the shot,” Satisfied, I stand stretching.

“Enjoying yourself there?” Dust teases.

“I’d say no but we all know I’d be lying,” I snicker as the other two giggle.

“What is wrong with you? And your constant dad jokes!?” Annoyed, Snake demands as I fake wiping a tear.

“My father failed at his one job,” Sorrowfully, I feign pain noting his body freezing.

“I didn’t know he left you I’m so sorry, I know…” He begins only making my smirk widen.

“Oh no that’s not it. He failed at giving me any good dad jokes now I have to make my won to fill the gap inside...” Curtly, I cut him of making him blink stunned by my words.

“That…you need therapy…” He frowns.

“Nah!!!” Loudly, I dismiss the notion, firing my gun and propelling myself back from the screeching snake joining the other two.

“Glad you two haven’t changed, You know you two are my favourite guys to party with!” Grinning, Cherri smiles at us, playfully nudging our elbows.

“You know it, sugar tits,” Dust glances at me as I nod haring his nod in agreement, making Cherri’s smile widen as she gets out her bombs while Dust and I reload our guns.

“You ready to finish this?” Excited, Cherri smirks and lights the fuse as she rolls it over to her other hand.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” I smirk checking my ammo. “I got a few bullets left we’ll have to wait and see, this just makes it more exiting!” I grin at the gleam in my eyes, feeling my blood boil, pumping madly; grinning from ear to ear.

“Born ready, baby,” Angel smirks as together, the three of us dive at the snake ready to end this brawl once and for all!!!


	4. Kill Killjoy

Calmly, I hum as I read the book, Jackal and Hyde in my grasp as I lean against the limousine cushions in the middle as Charlie is huddled into the corner, looking sad as I note the numerous rips in her clothes as I simply continue reading.

“What?” Angel breaks the tense silence when finally seeing Vaggie’s killer glare on us both.

“What? What?! What were you two doing?!” Vaggie demands from us as I simply watch, eyebrow raised at the amusing scene before me.

“I owed my girl buddy a solid! Isn’t that a “redeeming quality”? Helping friends with stuff?” Annoyed, Angel argues.

“And you?” Vaggie turns to me.

“Well I was bored and didn’t have an anger outlet. So since you lot ignored me when I was clearly going to have an episode, I thought it best to remove myself from the situation,” Calmly, I respond as I spot the brief silence and look of shock from both Vaggie and Charlie, Charlie looking more hurt as I sigh at the foolish girls. They should have known this would happen, it was going to happen to one of their patients eventually might as well prep for it.

“Not with turf wars that result in territorial genocide!” Vaggie snaps directing her attention to Angel, letting me off the loose, bringing a smug smirk of victory to my lips.

“Eh, you win some, you lose a few hundred. It wasn’t that bad anyway,” Angel dismisses as he begins playing with the inside window, raising and lowering it, only then for my reflexes to kick in as I dive my head back, my ears hearing the high-pitched knife whoosh and twang as Angel stops his game due to the switch being impaled by said knife as we both turn to the twitching and glaring Vaggie, who releases a low animal growl, making me raise a brow and share a look with Angel.

“Aw come on, I had to! My credibility was on the line! I mean, what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was trying to go clean? It just throws out my entire persona,” Smirking, Angel presses his chest upwards, keeping his ‘cleavage’ evident. 

Angel Dust is a tall, very slim spider demon with fluffy white hair with pink details upon his body. He has a pink heart on the back of his head. He has a large bust that resembles breasts. His eyes do not match with one another. While both eyes have pink irises, his left eye possesses a pupil whereas his right iris does not. His right eye also has a black sclera rather than a white one like in his other eye, or rather his left eye has a black pupil with a pink iris and his right eye has a pink pupil with a black iris which blends with the colour of the sclera.

“Your credibility? What about the hotel? Your little stunt made us look like a fucking joke!” Vaggie curses seething.

“No no no, babe. Jokes are funny! I made you look… uh, sad! And pathetic! Like an orphan, with no arms, or legs… Uh… oh, with progeria! Great! Now I’m bummed thinking about it!” Huffing, Angel complains as my eyes remain glued to Charlie, a part of me smirking at the sight of her disgust and dismayed expression, finding it entertaining as I then return to my book.

“This thing have any liquor?” Angel questions glancing at me only to see me silently shake my head.

“Can you please just try to take this seriously?” Vaggie huffs.

“Fine, I’ll try, just don’t get your taco in a twist, baby,” Angel snaps his fingertips.

“Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?” Bothered, Vaggie stands demanding answers.

“Whatever pisses you off more is there seriously no liquor in here?” Angel answers snarky searching for the liquor.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Fed up Vaggie plops herself down, arms crossed.

“Too late, toots. Wait, would that make me double dead? And where exactly do I go, to double Hell? Sorry, you’re stuck with me, bitch, Get used to it.” Angel curses, smugly smirking.

Tempted, I open my mouth to answer, curious to see their reaction to the whole, ceasing existence thing if they die but shrug it off, finding my book far more interesting to invest in only to peer over; my ears twitch when hearing the grumbling cursing of Spanish from the fuming mess.

“And you lot say I have the anger issues…” I point out, flicking to the next page.

“Listen, who cares if some jagoffs got hurt? Most of them are ugly freaks. Look around! Got a bunch of fuckin’ harlequin babies down here,” Angel smirks looking out at the pink tainted window, smirking as he admires his reflection, modesty a great trait in Angel.

“You’re one to talk,” Smirking, Vaggie points out.

“Hey! This body is flawless! Everyone wants some of me, and I’ve got the creepy fan letters to prove it!” Proudly, he reveals from his ‘cleavage’ a old, disgusting, messed up, letter making me grimace in disgust.

“You really need to get rid of that. I thought I told you to,” Sighing, I shake my head.

“That was really uncool y’know, Angel, same with you Kat. I was relying on you today to help with the hotel,” Softly, Charlie brings out as I roll my eyes and scowl at the brief pain in my chest.

“Uncool?! After that train wreck, there is no way anyone is gonna wanna stay at the hotel. All thanks to you two and your selfish bullshit!” Vaggie growls.

“Does that mean I don’t have a free room anymore? Ah, well, shucks.” Frowning, Angel snaps his fingers and turns to me only to see my shrug.

“Hey, come on, we don’t know if things are over yet. Try to relax, Vaggie. It’ll be okay!” Lovingly, Charlie smiles at Vaggie, gently placing her hand on his shoulder bringing a small shy smile to the once fuming mess that was Vaggie as calmly, I close my book.

“So…you want me to kill Killjoy.” I blurt out making them all turn to me.

“NO!!” Bitterly, Charlie shouts as we all exit the limo and head inside the hotel…finding as predicated, no one in sight.


	5. I Think He Was Right About Me

Casually, we all enter the dark dreary hotel, finding no one in sight as exhausting; Vaggie grumbling pops herself on the sofa to handle her headache. My ears perk up at the sodden of the fridge opening then closing as I turn to Angel, seeing him offer me a pop, which I calmly take, enjoying the flavour as he then turns to the sad Charlie, perched on a wooden crate, looking sorrowful at the floor beneath her.

“It’s prolly a good idea to get some actual food in this place. Y’know, to feed all the wayward souls ya got in here,” Angel laughs, turning into nervous laughter as uneasily, he glances at me then back to her conflicted, reaching out to her only then to falter. I sigh, following after him, not sure what to do. He also possesses sharp teeth with one golden fang.

His clothes usually consist of a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots which have two pink stripes on them.

Sighing I frown at the odd, conflicting emotions in my stomach as I stand glancing at the closed glass doors, feeling my grip on my chest tighten. I should do something; she’s been gone too long. Calmly, I glance to the side at the many picture frames of Lilith mainly in her acting films and roles she played in the past, noting a few with me in the background, sighing as I frown at the memories of me in some acting roles thanks to her persistence. I wasn’t the best actor in contrast to Lilith although my singing was my main appeal to the people, but I do recall some fan letters sent to me surprising me, even some ruby red flowers sent to me once, stunning me even Lilith was. She loved teasing me about it, said I had a secret admirer, the same ruby red flowers came to me time and time again, which I would always deny, finding it rather odd, receiving something of that extravagance without something in return, maybe it had some sort of poison to harm me or the Magne line.

3rd person:

Frowning, Kat stands from the sofa, arms crossed, a look of confliction in her tense features, awkwardly loitering around the door that is until, her blues widen at the muffled voice next door.

“I think Dad was right about me…”

Pained, Kat grimaces her eyes softening at the sorrowful wobbling voice of Charlie as she sighs, bowing her head as she gently presses her hand on the golden door knob, twisting it as she opens it, hearing Charlie quickly hang up as Kat crosses her arms, looking down at the still silent Charlie, rapidly rubbing her eyes, smiling a enforced injured smile.

First person:

“O-Oh Kat, sorry…I didn’t…” Gently, I cut her off by placing my hand on her head, astonishing her as quietly; I pet her head, making her blink, amazed by the gesture. Confused, my brow furrows as I quirk my head to the side, brow furrowed as I see her speedily desperately wipe her tears aside, smiling forcibly, tightly at me, making me frown at the smile I have grown accustomed to in this family.

“Hey…Kat,” Charlie begins as I catch the curiosity in her tone.

“Yeah…” I trial off wary.

“Dad never told me but how did you come to Hell. What did you do?” Intrigued, she asks sombrely as I hear the faint sniffle.

“I don’t know…” I confess honestly.

“Huh?” Puzzled, she furrows her brow.

“All I have ever really known is Hell Charlie, all I have ever learned to care for was you, your father and your mother. I woke up with a past I wish to remain forgotten. The person I was… isn’t the person I want to be again. I’m grateful for Hell, gave me a second chance you know? Something about the pain and shock of my death doing something to my brain, caused me to have brief blanks in my memory but I know what is needed.” I shrug, I remember bits and pieces but not all, like everyone does and the only bits I do. I don’t want to…

Don’t you want to know more? Curious, Charlie reasons.

“No. The person I was died the moment I came to Hell. I want to forget that life, I want to forget her I want to forget everything that I once was. Is that sufficient?” I confess to her calmly.

“No I mean yes, it’s…I’m sorry,” Guilty, Charlie bows her head making me arch a brow bewildered by the apology.

“For what? If anything I should thank you and your family. If your father hadn’t taken me in and trained me, I would be dead.” I argue perplexed.

“I mean you already are,” Sheepishly, she smiles earning a small chuckle from me.

“You know what I mean,” Weakly, I smile and shake my head.

“Yeah…” Softly, Charlie smiles bowing her head.

“Still no response from Madam Lilith,” I gather from her sad nod.

“No she’s probably busy I’ll talk to her later,” Tightly, she smiles as I sigh shaking my head at the girl.

“You know just cause today didn’t go well doesn’t mean tomorrow wont,” I reason kindly taking a seat next to her surprising her.

“You think so?” Hopeful, she whispers.

“I think so I mean think of it like this. This is a learning process for you,” I shrug perceiving the hope start to return in her eyes.

“Kat I’m…sorry about your freak out at the news station we didn’t help you,” Guilty, Charlie bows her head from my lie.

“Hm? Oh that never mind about that,” I shrug it off waving it off.

“But if we didn’t you wouldn’t have stormed off,” Charlie disputes.

“Oh no I still would have.” I scoff.

“Huh?” Puzzled, Charlie does a double take.

“Yeah the first chance I get into a fight I’d dive right into it,” Grinning, I feel my blood pump, a dark look in my eyes at the thought of battle.

“Why?” Charlie quirks her head to the side.

“I was created to fight, the adrenaline, the risk of death…the pain,” Giddily, I grin noticing the slight moan in my tone from the last part as I cross my arms leaning forward, enjoying the faint shiver of desire at the thought.

“…Right.” Nervously, Charlie smiles leaning back fearful of my dark deranged look.

“Look, don’t think this is it, it isn’t you will get a customer,” I assure her.

“You think so?” She wonders.

“Eventually who knows?” I shrug not sure what else to say.

“Thanks Kat I mean it,” Smiling, Charlie stands as I follow her.

“Don’t mention it.” Tightly, I smile placing my hand on her shoulder.

“I-”

“No I mean it. Don’t. Mention. It,” Sharply, I cut her off making her flinch back from my threatening glare, shining my grin at her as she nods sheepishly, scared.

“Um…” Weakly, she releases a feeble whimper.

“Can’t have this on my record, I got a reputation after all,” I reason, dusting myself off smiling forcefully.

“Right…” Shaking, she nods darting back inside as calmly, I turn my back entering the hotel, unaware of the impending doom to come…


	6. Ruthless Radio

Casually, I sit on the sofa by Vaggie and Angel Dust, Angel still enjoying his Popsicle while I already finished mine. Dust places his legs over my own as he enjoys his treat while I calmly return to reading my book.

“Hell-” Blinking, I frown as I hear the door slam shut perking my interest.

“Hey Vaggie? Kat?” Nervously, Charlie calls out to us making me raise a brow.

“What?” Annoyed, Vaggie grumbles.

“The Radio Demon is at the door!” Charlie reveals making my eyes narrow at the name, internally groaning at the stupid name and stupid person to join it, Angel meanwhile looks lost while Vaggie…

“What?!” Vaggie screeches.

“Uh, who?” Angel glances at me while I groan. Not this guy, urgh he's so annoying, this, he's the reason why I rejected the title of Overlord, dealing with him and the politics of it all. I dealt with it once not dealing with it again, I have enough to deal with his constant gifts to Madam Lilith. 

“What should I do?” Nervously, Charlie questions us.

“Well, don’t let him in!” Vaggie hisses.

"Even if you don't he'll find a way to come in trust me, that guy is like a coach-roach you think he's dead nope, he just keeps coming back to pester you." Groaning, I scowl at the memory of having to talk to him, I don't want too but somehow he, madam Lilith or even Sir Lucifer sometimes draw me out to deal with the idiot. Just as i put my two pence into it Charlie well…is Charlie.

“May I speak now?” The radio tuned voice questions as I furrow my brow at the odd sense of nostalgia from his voice.

“You may,” Charlie allows only to squeak back in shock as he snatches her hand, wildly shaking it and using the momentum to push himself in.

“Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart, quite a pleasure. Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show and I just couldn’t resist. What a performance! Why, I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!” Laughing, Alastor enters the room.

“So many orphans,” Fondly, he recalls as I frown at the odd smile on his lips only then for the sharp swoosh of air cutting perks my interest, making us turn to see Vaggie, spear raised at the demon, making me face palm.

“Stop right there! cabron hijo de perra' (Son of a bitch) I know your game. And I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous, cheesy talk show shitlord!” Vaggie swears in Spanish under her breath.

“Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here…I would have done so already.” Disturbed the others blink as Alastor chuckles, placing his forefinger on the spear pushing it to the side as he quirks his head to the side, smiling eerily as loud demonic static comes through, freaking out the others as sighing, I stand up, dusting myself off as I approach him, screaming internally as the others panic externally. Peacefully, I flick him, snapping him out of his daze as his raw reds dilate at the sight of my calm bored blue.

“Are you done?” Bored, I sigh turning my back to him as I turn to sit down by Angel once more, arms crossed unimpressed.

“Ah darling so good to see you again!” Beaming, he smiles down at me only to meet my neutral expression, having to deal with his ramblings and by ramblings, I mean his petty feud between him and Vox. I do not care for their feud, never have never will and yet he still tries to ask me my views on him and as always, I keep it as neutral as possible.

“You know him?” Surprised, Angel arches a brow making me sigh.

“I know he's a creepy stalker that needs a restraining order.” Tiredly, I hint at the ass remembering often my times trying to enjoy a good brew of tea, trying to have some me time whether it be reading or looking over some of lord Lucifer or Madam Magne’s documents only for him to come flying it, out of nowhere and almost giving me a heart attack, pouncing like some sort of cat, a cat I wish to drown.

“But Darling if I had one I wouldn't be having those divine conversations of ours!” Cheekily, he reminds me making me grimace, recalling my peaceful quiet time being ruined by his loud ramblings, he’s like a child, heck when he would take a seat, I would often try to ignore him at the start until next thing I know, one of his shadows sweeps the document out of my hand, he’s like a child begging for attention. What I don’t get is why me!? Why my attention!? Why couldn’t he go bother Rosie? Or someone else!? I have a job, a duty I must put my attention into not waste my time with listening to his pointless ramblings, but no I have to play nice for the bosses’ sake.

“Funny, conversations are a two way street with you it’s one street.“ Dryly, I hint making him cackle, my brow twitching at the familiar irritating loud track resonating in my ears. I never understood why he liked annoying me, I recall often hiding in the shadows of my master only for his own shadow to come and pry me out of my comfort to greet me.

“Amusing as ever darling…” Fondly, he smiles at me, placing his hand on my shoulder looking down at me smiling soundly.

“Wish I could say the same.” Easily, I remark brushing off his hand only to feel familiar nails dig deep into my shoulder, making me arch a brow up at him, leaning into the quick rush of pleasure flowing through me.

“You know him?” Quickly, Angel snaps me out of my trance, my blues breaking his raw reds as I turn to face Angel.

“I know of him.” I answer, not wishing to subject Angel to the company of this rambler, especially when hungover, oh dear god…

“Now, now come on darling I like to think we know each other much more than that.” Smirking, he leans in as I feel his dagger nails dig deeper into my shoulder, making me feel another wave of a familiar heat in my cheeks, making me glare up at the ice smirking smugly down at me.

“And I like to think the opposite.” Politely, I pry his hand off my shoulder, noting the faint stain of ruby red in his nails as I smirk, relishing the lingering stinging pain in my shoulder, bringing a faint rush of euphoria through me, ass.

“So…you know Kat?” Courteously, Charlie intervenes smiling nervously at me as I give her a calm look, trying to reassure the nervous wreck, despite my own worries concerning Alastor’s reputation. He wants something, as much as I hate to say it I know him, I know his games, I know his form of entertainment.

“How could I not know the apple of Eden herself? An elusive singer who keeps refusing interview after interview…” Proudly, Alastor smiles at me, my eyes narrowing as he smoothly takes hold of my hand, his fingertips softly caresses my hand as he charmingly places his lips upon my hand, making me frown, cautious of this demon. Warily, I glance to the side, seeing the eager sly smirk of Angel, gesturing for me to seal the deal making me roll my eyes as I glance at the frowning Vaggie and strangely excited Charlie, enjoying this for some odd reason.

“I don’t do interviews you know this.” I state the fact clearly as I feel his grip only tighten.

“Then how about a drink?” He offers his tone low as I frown.

“What do you want now Alastor?” Tiredly, I demand from the fool, tired of the game.

“Why nothing at all really, just your dazzling company as always. I’m a fan you do fabulous work from your work in acting to your tremendous angelic singing voice, your music picture show was fantastic! You should sing more!” He praises me making me blink baffled at his declaration, his voice having no radio static in it, confidence oozing out of his voice, making me glance down to the ground, beating back the blush attempting to expose itself.

“Oh…thank you?” Dumbly, I respond not sure what to say.

“But no. I’m here because I want to help!” Brightly, he smiles.

“Say what now?” Charlie questions as I attempt to step away from him only for him to chuckle and increase his grip on me however just as he attempts to steal my hand in his. I sneak it away scowling at him, stepping a few steps back as I let Charlie take the lead.

“Help! Hello? Is this thing on? Testing, testing!” Jokingly, Alastor summons his radio staff, prodding it with his gloved hands, agitating it.

“Well I heard you loud and clear!” The microphone report back annoyed as I glance back at Angel, finding this interesting but also lost while I simply sigh, adjusted to Alastor’s dramatics, sadly enough.

“Um, you want to help?” Confused, Charlie glances at Vaggie and I.

“With this ridiculous thing you’re trying to do! This hotel! I want to help you run it!” Happily, Alastor declares deflating Charlie as I furrow my brow at his motives as he grins gleefully.

“Uh… why?” Charlie repeats still lost, not that I can blame her.

“Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom! I’ve lacked inspiration for decades! My work became mundane, lacking focus, aimless! I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment!” Grinning, he smirks as he pushes Vaggie aside like she was some ragdoll, looking eager, enthusiastic, and content while she looks on the brink of knocking out this weirdo, not that I can blame her.

“Does getting into a fist fight with a reporter count as entertainment?” Nervously, Charlie shrugs.

“It’s the purest kind, my dear. Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage! And the stage is a world of entertainment!” Excitedly, he grins unnerving them all while I sigh, already preparing for the headache to come.

“So, does this mean that you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon?” Hopeful, Charlie asks as I frown, not trusting this guy in the slightest but then again...something else is telling me to trust him, it feels like...I don't know, an odd familiarity. Urgh not this again, I don't know what it is but I hate it. Each time he approaches me I just…I want to leave; I want him out.”


	7. Strawberry Stalker

“Of course not! That’s wacky nonsense! Redemption, oh the non-existent humanity! No no no no, I don’t think there’s anything left that could save such loathsome sinners! The chance given was the life they lived before; the punishment is this! There is no undoing what is done!” Proudly, Alastor dismisses the notion, chuckling shaking his head in amusement, glancing directly at Vaggie and Angel who shrug it off as I roll my eyes at him.

“So then, why do you want to help me if you don’t believe in my cause?” Charlie frowns perplexed by his logic, not that I can blame her.

“Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself!” Radiantly, he grins as he twirls Charlie about, some sort of chirpy music popping up, my eyes narrowing at the sentimental sense of it as he clicks his fingertips continuing his rant.

“I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure….” Shocked, my eyes dilate at his once cheerful demeanour darkens into one of sadistic glee as I ignore the brief shiver and heat in my cheeks.

“Hey Kat I think we found your S to go with your M,” Cheekily, Angel whispers to me, elbowing my side only to meet my killer side glare.

“Right….” Nervously, Charlie smiles.

“Yes indeedy! I see big things coming your way, and who better to help than I…” Frowning, we watch back on the sofa as Charlie is whisked away by Alastor, listing to his words as we watch the exchange occur.

“Ah, so uh, what’s the deal with Smiles over there?” Angel Dust questions as we watch the poor Charlie be lead about by this demon.

“Yeah and what’s with his weird voice?” I ask frowning.

“Wait, you’ve never heard of him before? You’ve both been here longer than me! Kat you worked for Lucifer surely you would know,” Vaggie beseeches me.

“Not really, I’ve never really been one for getting involved. If I wasn’t fighting, I’d hide in his shadow or I would simply schedule his meetings and stuff, along with Lilith’s. Besides if I had met him before during that time, either Lucifer would tell me to get into his shadow, I’d do it myself or hell if we did meet. I don’t remember him; guess he didn’t make that big of an impression for me. Besides, any chance I got to ditch talking to them snobs or any other demon, I took it,” Slyly, I smirk as briefly, I note the presenter like demon freezes in his steps, making me blink puzzled only then to hear the harsh snap of his neck, making me frown as he turns to glare at me, grinning forebodingly but I remain unfazed as he then returns to chatting to Charlie about his so called big plans. Yeah I don’t trust him…

“The Radio Demon, one of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen?” Vaggie tells me making me raise a brow, hiding my scoff that guy, he’s just some hotshot.

“Eh, not big on politics,” Dust shrugs.

“Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords who had been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell, just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him the Radio Demon, as lazy as that is. Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world’s most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing’s for sure. He’s an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos the likes of which we can’t risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!!” Vaggie explains to us, her voice seething with rage as Angle Dust and I glance at one another, finding her dramatics both entertaining but rather well…dramatic.

“Ya done? He looks like a strawberry pimp!” Dust snickers as I can’t help but giggle at the thought, sloping over, my head lowered unware of the pair of deranged reds on me as I snicker. Alastor proudly, smirks, summing his microphone staff and tapping it on the carpet.

“Well, I don’t trust him!” Vaggie huffs, arms crossed.

“To be fair, do you trust any man? Any men? Men?” Chuckling, Angel laughs softly as Vaggie stands, striding over worriedly to Charlie, leaving us alone.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Dryly, I remark earning a snicker from Angel.

“Charlie, listen to me. You can’t believe this creep! He isn’t just a happy face! He’s a dealmaker, pure evil! He can’t be redeemed! And is most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we’re trying to do,” Pleadingly, Vaggie begs for her to see reason. Coolly, I lean over, focusing as I feel a sudden weight in my hands as I open my eyes to find my tommy gun back in my hands as I begin cleaning it, checking over it.

“Someone’s got an admirer,” Cheekily, Angel Dust leans over whispering it to me making me furrow my brow, following his gaze only for my blues to narrow at the pair of ruby red gleaming at me as he hums, checking his nails then waving cheerfully at me only to meet my wary gaze as grinning he simply smiles.

“A stalker more like,” I grumble disgusted at his chirpy attitude. My ears perk up at the click of hooves almost making me frown as I glance at Alastor and stand, my brow furrowed as he admires the family portrait of the Magne family. His ruby reds gazing at the portrait, his eyes remaining glued on to a few pictures involving me, one of them, I am standing by Lilith her smiling warmly at me, close to one another as I wear a striped dark purple long coat with faint thin lines of pink and cuffs of white with purple patterns sewn on to them, matching my purple trousers, I also wore a white blouse matching my shoes as I recall, that was one of my first attempts at my voice over. Lilith insisted I try at singing some song and I did, thus started my career in the music industry but I didn’t do too much, too busy helping Lilith organise her life…


	8. Daring Dance

Smiling, Alastor admires another portrait, one of me smiling in the picture with Lucifer, his arm around my arm as I wink playfully in the photo. This was when Lucifer demanded I wear clothing matching his colours and of course I didn’t argue, it was after the musical number, he insisted I join him on with Lilith agreeing and thought it would be cute. They said I should I try out purple to match them both and I did, they reminded me of how they treated Charlie when she was a baby from when I helped raise her, they treated me like I was their own child, calling me adorable and such, which at times was worrisome, especially when I had to act like the adult sometimes. I just remember having to chase after Charlie trying to befriend every dangerous demon.

“Lovely painting isn’t it?” I begin observing the tense atmosphere as I glance at the two girls still conflicted.

“My dear it’s not as radiant as you!” Brilliantly, he smiles at me, a forced smile making me frown as I glance at his antlers, this guy…he isn’t your normal demon.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Calmly I warn him eyeing his radio staff as he beams down at me, a forced one at that.

“Perhaps to you my dear but others have shown different reactions,” Smirking, he informs me interest in his eyes, I am not falling for his tricks.

“Strange how some so called powerful demon pops up out of nowhere to aid the child of our great Lucifer?” I bring up lightly noting the tension rising.

“You seem to care for him…” Alastor points out my eyes narrowing at the faint tone of annoyance hidden by his radio voice.

“And why would that concern you?” Suspicious, I furrow my brow.

“Oh it doesn’t I just find it refreshing, meeting someone so loyal, it’s hard to come by here so tell me my dear, why show me such concern? Could you have already fallen for my marvellous looks?” Smirking, he leans in, his hot breathe grazing my face as I grimace at the stench of iron.

“Oh you wish. I simply wish to say…watch your step,” Smugly, I step back.

“Only if you grace me with your presence in this dance of yours,” He steps forward eager as I frown at the sudden change in atmosphere.

“We’ll see…just a warning,” I remark, holding in my slight fear as I scowl at the thought, I have slain demons, and angels I should be a god in this fool’s eyes, not shivering in fear.

“Oh my dear I know. I know more than you even realize,” Smugly, he whispers lowly his tone trying to be intimidating through the demonic static.

“Oh really?” I raise a brow holding in the slight tremor in my tone, noting his grin widening.

“My dear I’ve seen your fights, they were magnificent, spectacular, graceful, the way you would slowly claw out their insides, tease them, make them run and swoop down in one fatal swoop to end them…superlative…” Eerily he leans in as I take another step back, his features darkening into utmost pleasure as I remain stone faced, ignoring the faint shiver from his words as I feel his ruby red fingertips graze my shoulders, bringing me close to him as he holds me, grinning, gleaming at me, looking down at me almost in awe as I remain pokerfaced.

“I see. Then you must know not to mess with those who outrank you,” Confidently, I smirk detaching myself from his iron grip, noting his look of annoyance in his eyes but he remains smiling, almost amused by me.

“And you are implying?” He raises a brow, disappointment in his tone as he reluctantly removes himself from me; I notice the faint twitch of his neck as he places his hands behind his back.

“Nothing just…a word of advice.” Simply, I respond, my tone airy, refusing to show any tone he could exploit or decipher, ignoring the brief twitch of irritation as he almost taunts me, me!? Does this nobody have any idea who I am!? Tch, just cause he’s some bogeyman means nothing. I’ve slain angles, archangels; I think I can take care of some lowly sound demon.

“Well my dear, perhaps I shall offer you some wisdom of my own…” He begins only for me to finally snap fed up with this dance of ours, wanting answers for Charlie and wanting this lowly demon out of my sight, trying to threaten me…me!? Hah!

“Oh bushwa! Just spill the beans you cake eater!!!” Sharply, I demand from him my tone low poison evident in it bringing a genuine gleam of delight to his eyes as his toothy grin widens.

“Cake eater?” Angel Dust intervenes, my eyes widening in horror as I look up to see Alastor raise a curious brow, intrigued from my diction. Quickly, I leap back over to the couch, before he could grab me as I huddle into the corner, regretting every life choice, every word, regretting everything as Angel cackles, clearly enjoying my suffering.

Stupid Fakeloo Artis, damn him….


	9. Niffty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Kat died?

“I- we don’t know that- look. I know he’s bad, and I know he probably doesn’t wanna change, but the whole point of this is to give people a chance! To have faith things will be better! How can I turn someone away? I can’t. It goes against everything I’m trying to do. Everything I believe in. Just trust me. I can take care of myself,” Gently, Charlie assures her partner, softly placing her hands on Vaggie’s shoulders making her sigh.

“Charlie, whatever you do, do not make a deal with him!” Desperate, she begs to him.

“Don’t worry, I picked up one thing from my dad. “Ya don’t take shit from other demons!” Charlie smiles brightly as I sigh at the advice, oh course he would tell her that, honestly that man. Exasperated, I shake my head at the poor naive girl running to the beast.

“Okay, so… Al. You’re sketchy as fuck, and you clearly see what I’m trying to do here is a joke,” Bravely, Charlie declares, back turned unaware of the sound of breaking bones as my eyes widen with Angle Dust, ignoring the slight fear as I note the strange signs around him with his raw red aura surrounding him.

“But I don’t. I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. So, I’m taking your offer to help. On the condition that there be no tricks or voodoo strings attached,” Charlie gestures deciding the ill-fated choice.

“So it’s a deal then?” Smugly, Alastor twirls his staff around offering his hand out as a neon green aura envelopes his hand, the energy humming as Vaggie and Angel stagger back, blinded by the green light while I remain unfazed, simply drawing my gun.

‘Bang!’

“Nope! Thank you Kat,” Nervously, Charlie smiles as the air rings all eyes turning to me as I simply blow off the steam pouring from my gun and sifting it back into my new acquired holster, strapped to my thigh, smirking smugly as I see the grinning Alastor, his brow twitching, trying to hide his annoyance towards me as I smugly lean back against the sofa, victorious…

“No shaking! No deals! I- hmm…” Charlie refuses nervously turning to glance at me as I frown as she then turns back to Alastor. “As princess of Hell, and heir to the throne, I uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel, for as long as you desire. Sound fair?” Casually, Charlie decides smiling apprehensively at him.

“Hmm… fair enough.” Smiling, Alastor nods his head, twirling his radio staff once more.

“Cool beans,” Tired, Charlie exhales exhausted from the tension now lifted. Happily, Alastor hums as he passes by Vaggie only then to turn to the irritated mess.

“Smile, my dear! You know you’re never fully dressed without one!” Alastor cheers teasingly tickling and raising her chin, making Vaggie fume as I sigh, shaking my head and people say I have anger issues, honestly, that flimsy excuse is the only reason I’m here…

“So where is your hotel staff?” Alastor questions.

“Uh, well…” Tensely, Charlie glances at Vaggie then me, making me frown as I sit on the counter puzzled while Vaggie growls, her nose flaring as Alastor chuckles.

“Oh ho ho ho, you’re going to need more than that,” Alastor smirks, adjusting his monocle as he approaches us, going to Angel Dust first.

“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?” Brightly, Alastor smiles peering over at the smirking Angel.

“I can suck your dick!” Angle answers only for me to hiss from the sudden sharp radio screech, hearing the faint sound of glass breaking.

“Ha! No.” Swiftly, Alastor recovers then lunges forward at me as I scowl at him, reeling my head back at the smirking man, his hands on the bar counter cornering me as I sit on top of the wooden counter, warily scowling at him.

“Your loss,” Angel smirks slyly, chuckling to himself.

“And you my darling dear?” He questions curious, towering over me slyly smirking at the position as I glower.

“You seem to know.” Curtly, I point out, placing one leg over the other, arms crossed glaring up at him definitely, making his yellow shark like grin only broaden.

“Perhaps but there’s nothing wrong with learning more now isn’t there,” Innocently, he shrugs as I scoff.

“Depends on what it is…” I hiss glaring at him; the pair of us caught up in glare match of the century him with his fake plaster smile and mine snarling at him.

“Just fuck already!” Our glare off is interrupted by Angel Dust’s voice snapping the growing tension as we turn to glare at him.

Together, we glare making us both blink and glance at one another as Alastor shrugs it off, turning his back to me to hum merrily as I give Angel a brief punch to the gut, making him groan but smirk slyly from my dark glare and slight faint hue in my cheeks.

“Well this just won’t do! I suppose I can cash in a few favours to liven things up!” Dismissively, Alastor turns his back to us summoning his radio rod as suddenly with a wave of his wand, some sort of fiery bust of flames renovates the fireplace as a dark coal black dust comes crashing down as a lone figure rests out of the crackling fireplace, a soot covered figure, making us blink puzzled as Alastor humming, picks up the small creature as it opens its one bright yellow eye, making me take a step back, reflexes take over as I feel a slick silver steel blade in my gloved grasp.

“This little darling is Niffty!” Alastor introduces us, letting the girl down to allow the thin layer of soot to disperse as he lets her down, making us look down at the smiling girl. Niffty is a one-eyed demon, akin to a cyclops, with her eye being made up of a hot pink sclera and yellow iris. She also has short yet fluffy pink hair with a yellow undertone. Her teeth are sharp and yellow, and she has pink cheeks. She wears a pink scarf with yellow polka dots, a white shirt with pink dots, which appear to have a slight dripping design, along with a pink skirt with a poodle design and yellow dots that also appear to have a dripping design like her shirt. She also has small limbs of dark pink coloration.

“Hi! I’m Niffty! It’s nice to meet you! It’s been a while since I’ve made new friends! Why are you all women? Have any men here?! I’m sorry, that’s rude. Oh man, this place is filthy! It really needs a lady’s touch, which is weird, because you’re all ladies, no offense. Oh my gosh, this is awful! No, no, no, no, no-- nope!” Silently, I watch the tiny girl freak out over the mess.

“Huh.” I blurt out brow furrowed watching the girl impale a bug with a toothpick, eating it.

“Huh what?” Angel Dust raises a brow.

“I’m getting the same feeling like when we fought those eggs,” I bring up.

“Those eggs you refused to kill?” Angel recalls.

“Hey they were eggdorbale,” Haughtily, I smirk.

“Sttoop!” Angel Dust groans, placing his hand playfully on my face, making me snicker as I pry it off.

“Never!” Proudly, I smirk only for it to falter from the faint scratchy chuckle of Alastor, ruining it, like always ruining stuff as he then pounds his staff down on the carpet once more as suddenly, a whole segment of a room appears, cleaved into the hotel lobby, a casino table? I blink puzzled at the cat eagle guy.

“Ha! Read ‘em and weep, boys!” Arrogantly, the cat winged beast declares only to freak out over the numerous demonic signs most likely from Alastor’s weird magic.

“Full- whoa…the hell? What the fuck is this? You.” Puzzled, he turns only to see Alastor smiling brightly at him unfazed by the angry tone of the male.

“Ah, Husker my good friend! Glad you could make it!” Radiantly, Alastor greets the male, arms out.

“Don’t you “Husker” me, you son of a bitch. I was about to win the whole damn pot!” Roaring, he growls at the unfazed demon, simply passing him, arms behind back, rod in hand.

“Good to see you too!” Obvious or uncaring, who knows with this whack job!? I watch him welcome the face palming demon, known as Husker.

“What the hell do you want with me this time?” Growling, Husker demands.

“My friend, I am doing some charity work, so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that’s okay,” Alastor smirks looping his arm around the male’s shoulder.

“Are you shittin’ me?!” Snarling, Husker growls.

“Hmm… no, I don’t think so,” Smiling, Alastor answers almost taking the answer seriously still smiling, still unsettling me.

“You thought it would be some kind of big fuckin’ riot just to pull me outta nowhere? You think I’m some kinda fuckin’ clown?” Husker proclaims.

“...Maybe.”


	10. Musical Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I want to make something clear this story, Kat's love interest may or may not be Alastor, this book's updating may be put on hold if I catch up to what the amazing ViziePop has uploaded so for those interested, Kat's love interest is still unknown, if she will have one at that is still unknown. So what do you think and why? Always welcome feedback, comments etc would love to know who you think would be good for Kat and why.

“I ain’t doin’ no fuckin’ charity job!” Loudly, Husker refuses on the spot.

“Well, I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment. With your charming smile and welcoming energy, this job was made for you!” Smiling, Alastor uses his fingertips to stretch out the stern faced Husker.

“Don’t worry, my friend. I can make this more welcoming…if you wish,” Smirking, Alastor smirks mystically approaching the counter which I quickly flee off of, wanting to be far from this whacko as he exposes using his arm, a bottle labelled cheap booze making me frown. How would? Surely he would want the expensive stuff not this cheap, mundane, bori-

“What, you think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?! Well you can!” Annoyed, he darts up to the smirking Alastor, leaning back on the counter, grinning at the agitated Husker. He grumbles as he gulps down the beverage making me blink, a part of me impressed by his actions and another annoyed.

“Hey hey, heyheyhey! No, no bar, no alcohol. This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! -Not some kind of… mouth, brothel, man-cave-”

“Shut up! Shut! Up! We are keeping this.” Loudly, Angel Dust pounces on Vaggie.

“Kat back me up he-” Vaggie begins only to squeak as I snatch hold of her shirt, her shaking eyes dilating under my fierce killer glare.

“THE. BAR. STAYS.” Seething, I stare down at the surprised Vaggie who nods as I simply drop her, Charlie rushing over to her side concerned as Angel and I pounce on the bar, me releasing a sigh of relief at the sight as I place my head on the counter relieved while Angel…is Angel.

“Hey…” Flirtatiously, Angel begins.

“Go fuck yourself.” Husker rejects Angel.

“Only if you watch me,” Angle moans out reaching gout to nuzzle the unimpressed drinking Husker.

“Oh my gosh! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You are going to love it here!” Excitedly, Charlie gushes surprising Husker.

“I lost the ability to love years ago,” Straight faced Husk deadpans.

“You want to write some poetry with that?” I grumble eyebrow raised, unimpressed.

“So, what do you think?” Alastor question Charlie as I peer over narrowly glaring as he briefly glances at me, smirking smugly, his reds shining enjoying this.

“This is amazing!!!” Gushing, Charlie squeals.

“It’s… okay.” Vaggie turns away faking her unimpressed state arms crossed.

“This is going to be very entertaining!” Excited, He grins as I watch him bring both girls into his arms much to Vaggie’s dismay as he then pushes her to the side, making my eyes widen as shocked, I note the familiar gleam in both their eyes, making my heart drop, my blood turn icy cold and my eyes to widen in horror.

No, no, no…not this, not this, please no…not a musical!!!

I got to get outta here!! I got to get outtaa here!!! Urgently, I rush over to the doors, ignoring the naïve Charlie dancing with the devil, banging, forcing them open only to my dismay to see the whole room turn blue and green, eerie creepy ass colours as I release a squeak of fear and shock, my body planted to the door at the several shadows of voodoo or whatever as I turn back, continuing thrashing to get the door open as the others enjoy themselves but not me, I’m not being swept up in some stupid ass musical number!!

♪ You have a dream ♪

♪ You wish to tell ♪

♪ And it’s just laughable ♪

♪ But hey kid, what the hell! ♪

♪ ‘Cause you’re one of a kind ♪

♪ A charming demon belle! ♪

Shocked, my eyes widen when I feel lighter, making me stagger back, my eyes widening at my new attire of black and red, similar to Alastor’s colour scheme as I feel a wave of my boiling blood flow through me at the skin showed, that slimy dirt bag, I gotta get outta here!!!! Quickly, I grab the chair closest to me, raising it above me ready to smash open the door only to release a screech of shock and curse as suddenly, the chair is dropped and I gawk at the shady figures smugly looking at me as I’m dragged far from the door. No, no, nooooo!!!!

♪ Now let’s give these burning fools a place to dwell ♪

♪ (Take it, boys!) ♪

Grimacing, I cradle my head at the loud blast of a trumpet in my ear from the voodoo doll creeps, only then to release a squeak of shock as suddenly, the shadows grab me spinning me twirling me into something solid, making me frown I look up, my dilated bleus once again meeting a pair of smug, entertained and eager reds as next thing I know the fool sings, leading the Charleston only for my eyes to narrow as I feel a sense of nostalgia, my body taking control as I perform, easily catching up to him, making him raise a brow, amused only then as he expects me to finish for me to smirk. Harshly, I stamp on his foot, startling him as I grin eerily at him and snarl, storming off as he continues singing while I urgently try to find a way out.

♪ Inside of every demon is a lost cause ♪

♪ But we’ll dress ‘em up for now with just a smile! ♪

♪ (With a smile!) ♪

♪ And we’ll chlorinate this cesspool ♪

♪ With some old redemption flair ♪

♪ And show these simpletons some proper class and style! ♪

♪ (What’s in style?) ♪

♪ (Oh!) ♪

♪ Here below the ground ♪

♪ I’m sure your plan is sound! ♪

♪ They’ll spend a little time ♪

♪ Down at this Hazbin Ho-- ♪

Loudly, the explosion burst out from the entrance, making my eyes widen in both relief and awe at my luck as suddenly something yellow strikes at Nifty but I don’t care. Hurriedly, I dart outside only to release a squeak of shock as I’m once more grabbed by a familiar sharp claw of a hand making me turn to glare up at the smiling Alastor as we all exit the room, my eyes extending in surprise at the familiar blimp before us.

“Ha! Well well well, look who it is harbouring the striped freak!” Loudly, Snaky declares looming above from his blimp, surprising me, is he still hissy about last time? Jeez that guy needs to shed his skin and let go, heh…

“Aww did you miss me Snaky?” Smirking, I raise a brow, hand on waist making him blink surprised to see me as I see the faint flush on his features.

“O-of course not!” Stuttering, he refuses as Angel and I raise a brow mockingly.

“Oh really?” Angel snickers as slyly, Angel and I share a hidden high five, watching the scene unravel…


	11. Screeching Static

“Not even an inch…I mean I did spend quite a while constricted with that tail of yours, in that compassionate embrace of yours, me locked in your arms like that, someone was clingy,” Slyly, I smirk as I wrap my arms around myself, bringing up a certain pair of assets up, my sly smirk widening at his cute reaction of blushing and bowing his head angry.

“I was not clingy!!!” He argues as I cackle.

“You’re not denying your enjoyment!” Angel joins in giggling, the pair of unaware of the timid group, blinking slightly fearful of the silently seething of Alastor, familiar symbols spewing from the raw red aura surrounding him.

“I…I…” Snaky stutters as Angel and I giggle, enjoying this top tier hilarity, finding it amusing.

“Are you blushing?” I accuse noting his hands on his blushing face.

“N-No!!!” He barks back as I continue laughing, cradling my stomach from the pain below.

“Aww you’re adorable,” I smile awing at the endearing nature as I turn to the group, shaking oddly enough. He’s cute, he’s forgiven…I wave him off, dismissing him but…

“A-anyway….We meet yet again, Alastor!” Snaky continues making me arch a brow at the dumbass, I’m giving him mercy for trespassing and he does this? Wow he’s a moron.

“Do I know you?” Alastor questions, a hint of malice in his tone but his radio static overpowers it, wonder what’s with the anger? If it’s over one song, I’ll laugh.

“Oh, yes you do! And this time, I have the element of- surprise! I’m so evil!!” Cackling, he maniacally laughs only then for our eyes to widen as Alastor smirks, a sickening sweet smile as he leans forward, raising his hand as he clicks his fingers as Snakey lets down some sort of cannon, only as it begins to fire up for some weird ass circle to surround the blimp and for a few coal black tentacles to shoot out, coiling around the blimp, my ears ringing, hearing the pained cries as we watched disturbed as numerous eggs are splattered to the ground, guess they weren’t what they were cracked up to be, heh…

Still tough luck, Snakey should have slithered away, heh…I need to stop this is inappropriate. Oh when the heck has that ever stopped me before!? Loudly, the static noise coming from Alastor fades as he straightens himself from his hunched form, clearly loving this and getting into destroying the devastated blimp as he turns to us smiling brightly, oblivious of our disturbed expressions from his demonic actions I mean…what is up with this guy? I would have heard of him…I mean…I just who is he!?

“Well I’m starved!” Grinning, Alastor opens his arms out to us.

“Why did you kill him? He was being cuuute…” Grumble, I complain arms crossed pouting at the loss.

“He really wasn’t darling.” Sharply, Alastor tells me briskly, quite coldly as I feel his hand on my back, gently pushing me forward with his hand around my waist, making me frown as he pushes me with the group following after the maniac. To the hotel for his so called jambalaya, ignoring the faint warmth I receive from the food being mentioned.

“Tch you just don’t understand.” Sighing, I shake my head disappointed.

“Who wants some jambalaya!?” He questions ignoring me as I scowl, arms crossed.

“Nope…” I mutter only to release a squeak of shock as I feel his hand grab my own as I’m twisted and pulled into his chest, my dilated bleus meeting his smug reds as he smirks down unnervingly at me, his grip tightening on my own.

“My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya! You’d love it!!!” He insists as I scowl sliding my hand from his.

“I really don’t care…” Coldly, I deadpan turning my back to him, ready to head back inside to return to my normal clothes, my normal attire, my normal colours, their colours, his colours, not these demon reds and blacks…

“In fact, it nearly killed her!” Laughing, Alastor ignores me, raising his arm around me bringing me tightly into a chokehold like hug as I writhe, reaching out to the others, who give me look of both pity and fear…

Help…

“You could say the kick was right out of Hell! Oh, I’m on a roll! Yes sir, this is the start of some real changes down here! The game is set!”


	12. Hope To See More

“Long long time ago,”

“I had my own little show.”

“Was a beautiful,”

“Lovable,”

“Angel.”

“But he took the spotlight, shining so bright.”

“Left me to fade away.”

“But honey now the turn is mine!”

“Are you happy now?” Tiredly, I question Lilith smiling gently at me as I grumble getting out of the sound booth, hearing a few clapping as I protest, cursing under my breathe.

“That was amazing Kat,” Brightly, Lilith smiles at me as I approach her in the make-up department as the make-up artist do their thing on Lilith while I calmly organise and arrange the gifts and bouquets given to Lilith, putting them in the correct order.

“It really wasn’t.” Blandly, I deadpan my eyes narrow at a set of ruby red roses.

“Oh stop being so harsh on yourself darling you were superb!” She dismisses.

“Right…” Sceptical, I draw out, my eyes narrowing at the tag reading out…

“Amazing show darling I hope to see more of you!”

“So tell me how is Charlie doing? With that little hotel plan of hers?” Curious, Lilith enquires.

“She is still trying to do it,” Exasperated, I groan at the whining child clinging to me for my aid despite my busy schedule.

“Good for her and how about that little girl of hers? Is she treating Charlie well?” I notice Lilith’s eyes narrowing.

“She is. She is. Don’t worry…” Calmly, I assure her as I take hold of the bouquet my eyes still narrowed, it isn’t assigned to Lilith, so who could it be for?

“Good, if that girl even thinks of hurting my little girl,” Lilith continues, her feature darkening as fearful her crew squeak back at the brief show of her demon side.

“Tear her to shreds, I will don’t worry,” Gently, I assure her placing my hand on her shoulder, making her glance at me and smile gently as her features dimmer to normal.

“Oh I know you will so how about you?” Boldly, she raises a brow perplexing me as I take out my diary for Lilith, double checking everything is going to plan.

“How about me what?” Off handily, I question as I get out my pen crossing out and doing some check-ups on the diary.

“You’re love life.” Flirty, Lilith brings up making my blood turn ice cold and my body to freeze at the dreadful thought.

“Hah no!” Cackling, I dismiss the silly notion.

“What do you mean?” Baffled, Lilith raises a brow.

“I don’t have time for such trivial pursuits,” Simply, I clarify for her.

“It isn’t trivial. Come on Charlie has someone besides she is going to want an uncle someday!” Teasingly, she reasons.

“Well technically she has on her father’s side,” Slyly, I remark only to see Lilith’s warning glare making me shrink back, slightly fearful.

“You know what I mean.” She sighs placing her hands on her hips as she stands.

“I do and I do not care for the idea,” I reaffirm once more.

“Fine, fine I just want you happy,” Sighing, she leans forward double checking her appearance.

“And I am I have a job; I have a purpose.” Grateful, I remind her.

“There is more to life than your work Kat,” Softly, Lilith tells me as I furrow my brow.

“I’m sure there is but I’m happy. Now then…oh for the love of…sorry got to take this,” Frustrated, I scowl placing my hand up at the loud ringing of my phone.

“Of course don’t be long we got the shoot soon oh and interview,” She reminds me making me frown.

“Interview?” Puzzled, I question feeling a hint of panic at the thought, feeling that panic soon be consumed and turn into rage, why did no one tell me? Do I have to prep for this? URGH…I don’t do people, I don’t do any of this stuff.

“Yes, this radio host showed interest in you wanted to meet you…” Excitedly, Lilith smiles as I scowl at the thought feeling my brow twitch.

“Yeah no.” Blankly, I refuse.

“Come on live a little Kat!” Lilith encourages.

“Well I would but I’m dead,” Smirking I point out.

“Kat…” Warningly, Lilith frowns.

“I don’t care about some radio nobody, look I got to go,” Drowsily, I sigh as my phone goes off again as Lilith nods dismissing me and I look down at my phone, finding a image of a winking Lucifer making me sigh.

“You called?” Unamused, I answer.

“Kat! Good to see you! So, we may have some issues…” Joyfully, Lucifer greets me.

“What?” Annoyed, I question feeling the tiredness begin to consume me.

“I may have forgotten to tell you about a meeting between the exterminator ambassadors and us today…” Sheepishly, he smiles as I feel my eye twitch hearing the crack of glass.

“Um Kat you did it again.” Lilith points out as my nose picks up a the scent of iron, looking down at the cracked screen now smudged with smears of crimson, making me hiss as Lilith stands and leaves, heading to her shoot no doubt.

“When?” Struggling, I hold in the bite in my tone.

“In the next hour.” He tells me as I release a sharp breath.

“Alright I’m on my way,” I exhale, pinching the bridge of my nose feeling my blood boil.

“Yay! Thanks Kat!” Happily, he siels and hangs up as I lower my phone, glancing to the side at my mirror as I feel my eye twitch just as I hear the crack of glass. Screeching, I raise my bloodied hand swearing as I reel it back, hearing the faint crack of bone from my desk, my nose twitching at the familiar stench of copper as I glance at the stream of crimson diverting into streams of ruby red coursing down, hearing the faint drip like from a tap of ruby red hit the floor as I blink, watching the stream and note glass shards from the mirror disappear…

Casually, I leave the makeup department only to my surprise to find Lilith getting ready for her shoot, talking to some red guy, an obnoxious guy form his loud annoying voice.

“Ah Kat there you are this is,” Smoothly, Lilith smiles at me as I frown.

“He-”

“Yeah don’t care. Look Lil I got to go, something’s come up,” Abruptly I cut off the red head, my eyes narrowing at the sudden painful screeching static in the air but dismiss it as the loud muffled screams come from outside echo in the air.

“Are those…?” Worried, Lilith whispers.

“Kat,” Sternly, Lilith turns to me as I close my eyes, feeling a familiar weight materialise in my grasp as I twirl my spear.

“Yeah, yeah I’m on it,” Coolly, I mutter stepping forward as I head outside of the shoot, unaware of the crowd following behind me.

“So what have you guys got for me this time?” Eagerly, I question the horde of exterminators, weapons in hand. I smirk as one of them pounces on me, making me snicker as I leap back, leaving behind a shadow of glass form of my state, hearing the crack of glass shattering as the angel screeches, impaled and killed by the shards of glass, impaling the fool.

“Hah and I’m just winging it!” Snickering, I giggle as the other one still alive glares at me behind their mask, wings fluttering as to my surprise they take out chains.

“Ooh chain that’s new!” Excited, I grin giddily as they strike at me, wrapping the chain around my wrist making me smirk as the dumbass tosses me into the ground, the debris clearing as I groan, feeling a spike of pleasure as I stretch, moaning out loud, hearing the crumble of concrete as I look up, a faint ruby red blush on my features.

“Hah jokes on you I like pain! I should not have said that out loud…” Proudly, I point out earning a frown from the exterminators as I pull the angel forward, shocking them as I deck them in the face.

“Hey when you see your angel friends on the other side, tell them I said halo!” Cackling, I grin as I raise my hand as the angel swoops in and I flip over, creating the illusion of me, distracting the idiotic angel. Swiftly, I appear from behind raising my spear and impaling the angel, making it go limp as I pull back my blade, watching my weapon smash into pieces of glass, dispersing into thin air as I note the spurt of crimson, staining my attire making me frown at my ruined white, purple and pink attire, his colour ruined by the spurt of imitating iron, great just great.

Frowning, I turn to the crowd watching some recording me. I complain, twirling my weapon as I turn to them.

“Now if you all will excuse me I have an very important date that I cannot be late!” Politely, I grin ignoring the stench of iron as I turn on my heel, humming absentmindedly to myself as I leave, unaware of a pair of ruby reds on me…


	13. Midnight Guest

Groaning, my eyes narrow at the foggy memory, groaning cradling my head at the painful thuds echoing in my head as I force myself up, hissing cursing under my breath. Tightly, I force my eyelids as heavy as bricks to open only then for my eyes to narrow at the familiar perky pair of yellows on me.

“Blitzo…” Groaning, I greet the dumbass.

“What’cha dreaming about?” Childishly, he questions me, looming over me as I sigh, adjusted to the dummy.

“Nothing important mind telling me why you’re in my room.” Tiredly, I question the dummy.

“I missed you!!” Animatedly, he smiles bringing me into a hug, nuzzling into my cheek as I sigh.

"Why?" Baffled, my eyes narrow at the strange answer.

"Why won't Luna love me!? Why am I single!? Am I too clingy? Come on tell me! Tell me!" Pestering, he begs me making me groan, now is not the time for this.

"I think that alone answered your question." Snidely, I remark.

"You're right...I'm not clingy enough!" Ferociously, Blitzo declares making me facepalm at the moron.

"Oh for...Blitz being single is not a bad thing." Tiredly, I try to explain to the idiot.

"But I don't want to die alone." Whimpering, he clings to me making my eye twitch.

"You're not really going to die." I remind him.

"I don't want to be alone how come you like it?" Stunned, he asks me as I shrug casually, is being in a relationship such a big deal to people? Why make such a trivial thing a lifelong goal I'll never understand.

"Because relationships are a hassle, they require too much energy that I'd rather spare for fighting." Bluntly, I state the fact, I don't get how Charlie and Vaggie do it honestly, props to them I have to say that much but it's just so much hassle. Why stay with one single guy when I could end up waking up to numerous guys with different personalities, different interests, at least they can liven up the day.

"But people look so happy!" He argues as I scoff.

"That's because they delude themselves into thinking they found the perfect partner. They'll find a fault sooner or later and dump them." Curtly, I answer knowing what he means well, seeing them hold hands be cutesy sickens me, then again Vaggie and Charlie lasted longer than I had expected.

"I really am going to die alone..." Defeated, Blitzo bows his head on my duvet making me sigh at the idiot, deciding to change topic then be in this endless cycle of stupidity. 

“Guessing you got caught stalking Moxxie and Millie again,” I catch on, grumpily running my hand through my hair, tousling it.

“They were soo cute lookie what I got!” Excitedly, he smiles, pushing the camera into my hands.

“If this is some recorded sex vid I am not,” Grumpily, I begin grimacing at the bright artificial light of the camera screen.

“It’s not come on come on,” Eagerly, he smiles.

“Fine, fine if it shuts you up…” I sigh giving into his demands.

“Oh what a thrill, when the crimson starts to spill!”

“And my Millie goes in for the kill.”

“She takes away my breath.”

“She's the angel of death, for me.”

“Oh Millie!”

“She's my queen.”

“It's like a dream.”

“When I hear her victims start to scream!”

“In and out of the sack, she's the maniac for me.”

“Oh, Millie!”

“When the blood starts drippin' down the walls.”

“(Drip, drip, drip!)”

“And the bodies, start to fall”

“(Blood!)”

“My heart skips a beat.”

“When my Millie's guns a-blazin' in the heat.”

“(Bang, bang, bang!)”

“My assasin love.”

“She makes the murderin' fun, for me.”

“Oh la-da-de!”

“Of all the imps in hell, it's for her that I fell.”

“(It's for him that I fell)”

“Oh Millie…ARE YOU FUCKING FILMING US RIGHT NOW!?” Screeching, the video ends with Blitzo being caught and Moxxie screeching at the filming Blitzo.

“So you were caught.” I sigh as the video ends.

“Yeah urgh I don’t get why he got so iffy,” Whining, Blitzo perches on my shoulder, pouting.

“Thinking of uploading it?” Slyly, I smirk.

“Of course!” Crookedly, he grins.

“Is that all?” I yawn exhaustedly, ready to get back to sleep.

“I missed you!!! I want cuddles…” Immaturely, he whines thrashing about on my bed, making me sigh, dishevelling my hair brushing it to the side.

“Urgh….” Annoyed, I groan out loud.

“Come on pleeeassse let me stay!” Pleadingly, he begs, wrapping his arms around my waist, wearing my loose jogging bottoms and black tank top.

“Urgh…fine, just don’t lower your hands or touch anywhere weird got it!?” Growling, I warn him as he nods.

“Okay!!” Gleefully, he cheers only for it to falter as my eyes narrow at his disturbed expression at the ringing phone, making my brow twitch at another interruption as I snatch the phone.

“Who?” Coldly, I demand making Blitzo flinch back.

“Um Stolas?” Feebly, he smiles as I grumble remembering his story of sleeping with Stolas to start his business for that book of his as I swiftly answer, cutting off the owl lord, I could easily turn into pheasant.

“Listen here you bird fuck, if you keep harassing my friend I will come over there, fist my claw so far up your ass I will rip out your intestines from the inside then slowly castrate your dick and make you watch as I feed it to your family,” Forebodingly, I growl at him, feeling my demonic side take over as I feel Blitzo’s fearful grip tighten on me scared.

“And this is?” Coolly, the voice responds.

“Kat Adwin,” Loudly, the phone hanging up dial rings as I end the phone call, slamming the phone back to Blitzo. I look down scowling at Blitzo smiling innocently at me, earning a twitching brow as I complain, too tired to deal with any of this as I return to my foetal position to my left, feeling Blitzo’s hands around my waist as I return to my sleep, disregarding those weird dreams of the past…


	14. The Perfect Person

“Pleeeeeasseee…” Scowling, I feel my eye twitch as I answer the phone as I sit down watching the prep team prepare for this interview of mine with Killjoy.

“Charlie stop.” Annoyed, I furrow my brow at her whining, feeling my thumping temple grow worse from her pleading.

“Coome on my hotel can help you, it offers to help those struggling with their well…feelings.” Strained, Charlie answers as I note her voice cracking as my eyes narrow.

“I am fine with my feelings.” Defensively, I scowl at her accusation, I am fine how I am now, she’s more than a century late for that offer. Frowning, I listen to the sound of struggling as I assume the phone is placed on speaker.

“You really aren’t.” Sighing, Vaggie points out.

“Prove it.” I argue leaning back in my seat.

“Your default mood is anger.” Bluntly, Vaggie states making me frown.

“That’s only when I’m stressed besides I have a better way to do it.” Proudly, I argue smirking smugly.

“Killing angels isn’t healthy!” Rolling my eyes, I remove my phone from my ear watching as my phone becomes animated, buzzing crazily, animatedly yelling at me almost from Veggie’s screaming.

“Maybe not for you but for me it is plus it’s my job, getting paid to do some therapy shit pretty good deal to me.” Honestly, I confess once noting the muffled screams calming down, my phone falling limp into my palm as I return the phone to my ear.

“Then so would the hotel well without the killing angel thing unless needed.” Nervously, Charlie begins to ramble making me exhale rolling my eyes as I zone out of her ramblings.

“No Charlie look I’m perfectly fine with how I am, killing is easy and therapeutic.” Curtly, I cut her off, growing impatient by her rambling.

“Do you hear yourself?” Vaggie demands from me.

“Not really, if I did, I’d probably hate myself even more hah!” Smugly, I smirk at the thought shaking my head.

“And that’s why the hotel will help! When you hear how amazing you sound when signing it’ll make you feel good about yourself or when you see the progress you’ve gone through with your transformation…” Chirpily, Charlie cuts in on the conversation.

“Um no.” Blankly, I answer.

“Come on…” She whines once more.

“No Charlie I mean it; besides, I’m already doing this interview for you.” Irritated, I remind her.

“Thanks again by the way!” Grateful, she smiles, I assume anyway when is that girl not smiling?

“It’s not like I had a choice your mother is my boss and her word is law.” Honestly, I tell her how it is.

“Just good luck and remember the breathing exercises and counting too.” She reminds me making me roll my eyes.

“Right, right…” I mutter and hang up as my ears hear the loud blare of the red light, making me grumble as I approach the stage of sorts, sitting down in front of the green screen, on some ruby red chair, unimpressed.

“And welcome back! So, Kat this new song of yours, did you write it?” Killjoy questions me.

“I wrote some of the lyrics I guess?” I shrug not sure what to say, my ears listening to a clip of my song.

“So, you didn’t do anything with it? Why am I not surprised?” She assumes making my eyes narrow.

“I was given a job to sing it, they struggled, and I winged it during recording that’s all. And please as if you could talk…” I scoff shaking my head.

“Excuse me?” She glowers at me.

“Yes, excuse yourself, at least I’m doing something with my life, at least I’m making news for you lot to report what do you do all day just ramble on about shit you didn’t do. Look how impactful your afterlife is, wow, a real package…” Dryly, I remark.

“You…at least I’m not friends with a porn star!” Angrily, she snarls.

“Oh sweetie that’s the best you got, how sad. You’re just jealous that Angie has gotten more action than you would have ever had in your lifetime and even in this one.” Playfully, I tut at her.

“What was that?” Bored, I watch as she snaps her pen, ink spewing out from her sharp pointy nails.

“You heard me.” Unfazed, I lean back.

“And you would know?” She snarls.

“Well from your pent-up tenseness yeah someone needs to shag you before you end up cracking sweetheart.” Slyly, I remark snickering as she screams, Tom Trench flinching back fearful as she draws out her other hidden arms making me smirk.

“You want to die?” Sneering, she snarls, her sharp limbs poking out.

“Well…I’m already dead and last I checked; I easily out rank you so you can try let’s see what happens yeah.” Smugly, I smirk as I take out my pistol making her eyes dilate in horror as my gun aims at her face.

“You…bitch!” She spits out making my smirk widen.

“Oh sweetie is that the best you can come up with wow and you still delude yourself into thinking people care about your view they want the news not the face, but that wouldn’t be the first time with you eh.” I state the fact snickering as her eyes dilate, an existential crisis crossing her features.

“At least I don’t hang out with sluts!” Pitifully, she rebukes.

“Of course, you don’t you already are one.” Easily, I counter noting the steam spewing out from her.

“Exterminators!” Loudly, one of the men in the team cry out horrified as I glance at Killjoy’s fearful look making me smirk as I lower my gun and stand up sighing.

“Now if you will excuse me, I have a job to do, a much more fulfilling one than this pointless rambling that you call a job. You sad sick of spider shit! Ciao!” Cheekily, I wink at the two making them gawk as I walk out of the studio, going out to deal with the angels outside.

“Hey Vag, Charlie think you could give me a lift? “Casually, I take out my phone, my fingertips brushing against my angelic blade twirling it about as I watch on as the fiery flames consume the building before me, my ears hearing the striking screams of people on fire thrashing about making me chuckle.

“What did you do?” Scowling, Vaggie demands from me making me groan.

“Nothing…” Innocently, I whistle.

“The studio is on fire!” Vaggie screams making me grimace.

“And I know the perfect person for your hotel…tell me have you heard of someone called…Angel Dust?” Smugly, I offer making the two go quiet listening in intrigued making me chuckle, hook line and sinker.


	15. Madam Magne

Focused, my brow furrows as I look over the production team rushing all over making me furrow my brow perplexed. Slowly, I place my hand over Madam Magne’s seat as she patiently waits for the team to get a grip on things, my brow furrowed at the crew wasting my client’s and bosses time while she is silent, patiently waiting while reading the magazine before her.

“Madam if you want…” I begin only to feel her gentle hand on my own, feeling her tender squeeze as she shakes her head.

“It’s alright. I’m sure they’ll get a hold on things if they want to continue production that is…” Subtly, I grimace when feeling madam’s fingertips like daggers dig deep into my wrist, noting the sly stream of ruby red pouring down. She returns her focus to the magazine. Shyly, I clutch my wrist placing it close to my chest, frowning at the sore stinging pain from my wrist.

“Katherine dear…” Madam Magne calls out making me glance over at her.

“Yes Madam Magne…” I begin calmly.

“What are my doing after this interview?” Curious, she questions me.

“Let’s see after this you plan to go to do a rehearsal shoot for another film of yours.” Coolly, I respond taking out my sleek black book, going over the numerous scribbles that was my bookings.

“I see which one?” Fascinated, she raises a brow.

“I think a sequel to Dampire or spin off of some sort.” I respond making her hum.

“I see…tell me something Katherine did you know that song of yours has reached number 1 in the pentagram.” Pleased, she smirks up at me making me furrow my brow as she takes out her phone, showing the numerous people reacting to my song, my eyes widening at the numerous articles questioning the singer, making me furrow my brow at the faint ruby red hue to my cheeks.

“Not really no.” Honestly, I confess surprised.

“You could use this to boost your popularity.” Lilith offers.

“Why would I do that?” Perplexed, I raise a brow, I hate people why would I? I want nothing to do with people, I deal with enough when dealing with the overlords and master Magnus paperwork, I don’t need anything else, I am not a people person and I never will be.

Nothing wrong with giving credit when its due.” Simply, Lilith tells me making me furrow my brow.

“I appreciate the sentiment mam but I feel as if the popularity I would get would get in the way of my work,” Politely, I explain to her preferring not to have mobs surround me and that’s if I would, I highly doubt that would occur but if it did I’d freak out, I’d feel like I’d be drowning and I just…urgh.

“As always you put others before yourself you really should stop that well not with us of course but with others.” Softly, she smiles at me patting my arm.

“Of course, mam.” Loyally, I bow my head.

“What is taking so long?” Tiredly, she questions me, perking the interest of the director I assume.

“A-Apologise miss Magne but it would seem the song we had plan to record, the singer has a little fit and…” Nervously, he explains his body shaking, fearfully freaking out as he bows his head bowing his whole body terrified.

“Let me see…hmm…Katherine dear.” Swiftly, she steals the song from him her eyes narrowing.

“What is it mam?” Curious, I question her.

“This song it reminds me of the song you performed.” She recalls passing me the paper my eyes widening at the jazzy song.

“I can see what you mean it’s the same genre.” I point out.

“Then you can perform it.” Smirking, she responds making my eyes dilate horrified at the thought.

“What?” Horrified, I whisper, my eyes wide in horror at the thought.

“You’ve experienced that music when you were alive after all.” Fondly, she smiles at me while I flinch at her words, feeling my grip tightening almost shredding the paper in half.

“This is an order isn’t it?” Exhausted, I exhale.

“Exactly.” Devilishly, she smiles as I feel my muscles tense up.

“Fine…” I bow my head giving in making her smile as I enter the sound booth, placing the headphones on and beginning the song.

“That was terrific Kat!” Brightly, Lilith beams at me making me release a small shaky breath.

“Thanks…” Weakly, I smile, I can’t believe I did that what was I thinking?

“Don’t suppose you could go into the makeup room I believe I left my makeup behind.” Lilith suggests as I simply nod my head, heading to the back, my nose grimacing at the overused stench of hairspray and makeup. My fingertips brush against the coats of makeup staining the dressers. Ah there it is, easily, I grab should of the coal black and pink case noting a familiar apple insignia on it only then to blink at the vase, huh seems another creepy fan of Lilith’s, curious, my fingertips pick up the tag my eyes widening when finding familiar handwriting on it…

Smashing show darling, you’re the bee’s knees, I hope one day you can perform to me alone…

What a creep, horrified, I reel my shoulders back at the thought, scowling at the creep, poor Lilith having to deal with this nutcase, seems I’ll have to do a background search. Sighing, I furrow my brow at the work as my blues then note the flowers, my eyes dilating, my breath cut off as I feel a rush of anger, dread and horror flowing through my frozen veins, a small noise of rage erupting from my sharp daggers.

Fuming, I grab the flowers tossing them into the mirror, shards impaling the delicate flower petals as I glower at them, my whole body shaking. I stumble back, my back hitting the wall, noting my startled, scared expression from the broken mirror fragments, showing numerous aspects of me close up as I release a small whimper, feeling the energy flowing through my legs diminish. Shaken, I slide down the wall, glaring daggers at the flowers limp, in a pool of blue…feeling nothing but anger, disgust and venom at the flowers, my hands balling up as I rise. Angrily, I rush up to the flowers, seething slamming my foot down dampening destroying, crushing the flowers feeling no hint of remorse or pain, despite the small leak of crimson sliding down from the now puddle of pink and limp bruised petals of…the magnolia.


	16. Halo Gov'ner!

“Halo gov'ner!” Cackling, I sneer at the group of angels seething as they dart at me only for me to smirk as they swipe at me only to gasp when the fleeting figure of me flickers out, their ears hearing the faint sharp sound of glass tumbling down upon the road. Puzzled, they blink poking at the shards only making me smirk smugly as I take out my pistol, aiming it at the angels smirking when firing and aiming at one of them, hearing the heavy thud as one of the exterminators fall to the floor, dead.

“Headshot…” Cheekily, I snicker smugly smirking as the others turn to glare at me, charging at me only for me to continue firing at the rapidly approaching angels only then to furrow my brow at the vibration below. Grumbling, I release a irritated noise as I flip backwards when one of them slams their angel axe at me, only to meet the sharp shot of my bullet making them fall limp as the others quickly approach. Huffing, I grumble at the slutty spider polka pop resonating from my phone, placing the phone to my ear as I fire again, using the recoil of the gun to flip me back, keeping me at a distance from the angels.

“You ratted on me!” Irritated, Angel Dust greets me making me sigh.

“Hello to you too Angel.” Smirking, I greet Angel scowling as I fire at a few bullets at the idiots charging at me.

“Kat what the hell!?” Scowling, Angel Dust demands from me.

“What? You were telling me about your tenant being an ass besides it may get you away from him, concerning that girl’s connection.” Frowning, I argue recalling him ranting to me during one of our drunken hang outs.

“Kat…she’s weird. I don’t get her.” Angel confesses to me making me sigh pained to hear his genuine confusion.

“Yeah not many do.” Sighing, I agree, I know how Angel is, if I met Charlie without knowing her I would think she was dropped as a kid…to be honest I wouldn’t be surprised if she had been.

“I mean it. I…I just I don’t get her.” He repeats snapping me out of my thoughts.

“What did she do?” I ask him, hoping if he remembers maybe he can remember her genuine action and think on it more, he needs to get out and hopefully with her connections he can be safe from…Val.

“She gave me some dough straight out, no contract none of that.” Panicked, he confesses to me making me sigh at Charlie’s naivety and innocence at her finest.

“Ah sounds like Charlie.” I hum out loud scowling as I use the butt of my gun to hit one of the angel’s heads making them fall down from the harsh smack, only to be shot down in the head once more.

“I just…what’s her deal?” He repeats flabbergasted.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Tiredly, I exhale, he wouldn’t believe me someone like Charlie existed down here, I wouldn’t either if I didn’t know her.

“Tell me.” He demands making me sigh.

“Fine, she’s genuine, maybe she gets her dad’s angel side way too literally.” I offer not sure what to say as I slam down, my heel impaling into it’s thrashing skull like an egg, ooze of ruby red sliding down making me scowl. I liked these shoes too,” I sigh disappointed as I kick the limp chump of the roof.

“She genuinely wants to redeem demons?” Stunned, Angel asks me.

“And bingo was his namo.” I whistle muttering under my breath.

“That’s so…” Baffled, Angel begins only for me to scowl as I hear the sharp sound of the air making me move my head from the phone, slowly turning to gawk at the angel, gun in hand shakily standing.

“Hold on…” Politely, I tell Angel silencing him as I turn to face the foolish angel.

“Oi I’m having a conversation here!” Angrily, I yell, scolding the scared angel firing at the angel making it fall to the floor bleeding out, dropping its blade.

“What’s going on?” Angel asks me as I place my phone back on my ear.

“Just some idiots.” I huff waving it off.

“You busy then? Wait are you fighting angels?” Annoyed, Angel demands from me.

“Maaaybe…” I drawl out cheekily.

“Idiot!” He scolds me making me roll my eyes.

“What? I’m getting paid besides I don’t judge your job why you judging me?” Playfully, I dispute.

“They can’t pay ya if ya dead.” He points out.

“But the thriiiiill. Come on Angel I don’t kink shame you.” Teasingly, I whine.

“I ain’t kink shaming I’m simply saying ya could fight anyone else.” Angel exclaims.

“But they aren’t angels it isn’t the same thrill of if I will die or not with anyone else. I know how it will end but with angels it’s something else Angie it’s something else.” Sighing, I try to explain to him.

“So, seems that album of yours came out. I told ya had talent.” Smugly, Angel teases me making me groan.

“Urgh don’t remind me, it was the boss’ order seems the misses said something after the whole fiasco when one of her backups got exterminated.” I groan at the memory; I didn’t want too I just came to be the bodyguard for lady Lilith then next thing I know I’m pushed into the recording booth.

“Still for a solo album…” Angel exclaims.

“She was pushy. If she wasn’t the boss’s missus….” I mutter.

“You wouldn’t have gotten that job.” Angel reminds me making me groan.

“Hey if I could, that Valentino would be dead…” Poisonously, I spit out seething, my eyes dilating when feeling the harsh snapping pain, my ears hearing the faint crack alerting me as my fingertips graze the small stray crack, my fingertips brush over on my neck, making my eyes dilate in horror.

“I know.” Angel sighs bowing his head as I release a shaky breath at the crack.

“Valentino came.” Scowling, I gather from the brief awkward silence, hearing his sharp shaky breath.

“It’s fine.” Strained, he answers making me scowl.

“Angel I’m serious. Want me to come over?” Sternly, I ask him my voice turning gentle.

“You don’t mind?” Meekly, he questions breaking my heart once more.

“Nah your place.” I decide smiling softly.

“Yeah…thanks Kat.” Grateful, he answers.

“Anytime Angel, I’ll head there now. But could you please clean that place up?” Meekly, I request.

“And by clean you mean…” Slyly, he chuckles making me groan.

“You know what I mean wait hold on…I am having a conversation here urgh, sorry about that sweetie, some people don’t know what manners are down here, it’s appalling!” Irritated, I scowl as I note one of the angels’ charge at me making me grumble. I toss my phone in the air, leaping upwards as the angel gasps horrified as I slam my pistol down upon the back of the angel’s neck, hearing the crunch of bone as it falls to their knees pained. Swiftly, I catch my phone placing it back to my ears, returning to the conversation at hand.

“This coming from the broad who was all manners and etiquette…” Teasingly, Angel reminds me making me groan.

“Hey, it was the time I came from you can’t blame me for keeping my decency you know!” Defensively, I point out, not my fault I came from a time of manners.

“I sure can't…I still can’t believe the words you spurted out. I mean cake eater hah!” Cackling, Angel laughs as I groan at the memory of when Cherri, him and I had stumbled across a certain ass of a cake eater.

“Urgh stop I’ll hang up.” Annoyed, I warn him.

“Fine, fine. I’ll see you…right?” Laughing, his voice shakes as I sigh and nod.

“Of course, you will. I’ll see you till then.” Softly, I smile as I hang up returning my phone back into my pocket and heading over to Angel’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Kat and Angel Dust's friendship?


	17. Addict

“'Til death do us part but we're already past that phase.”

Nervously, Angel dust clings to the sleek black pole, his pink nails coiled around the pole as he bows his head, releasing a shaky breath. Slowly, the ruby red velvet curtains pull aside to unveil the naked canvas of Angel Dust wearing his stripper attire of a short miniskirt and his heeled black boots. He outstretches his arms out displaying his body, laying upon the neon pink web behind him perking the interest of the crowd and in particular, Valentino, sat upon his throne of women, cuddling him.

“This is a brand new start and I think I deserve some praise.”

“For the way that I am…”

Smoothly, Valentine releases a hazy ruby red smoke from his cigarette seated upon his throne as he watches Angel perform once again. Pained, Angel dust briefly stops spinning on the pole to grimace, his back turned, head down in almost shame at the thought of that dark day.

“Despite having overdosed and ending up comatose.”

“I don't give a damn”

“I've let my emotions go, fuck being a sober hoe.”

Teasingly, the ruby red hue creepily crawls it’s way to Angel, getting his attention as he leans in, the teasing touch of the ruby red figure’s forefinger teasingly touching his chin. Playfully, Angel holds onto the pole, leaning towards the smoky hue of red, inhaling it eagerly, hungrily, bringing a sharp tooth smile to Valentino’s features as Angel continues to perform.

“This is the mantra, this is my life”

“You're playing with now 'til the end of the night”

“Surrounded by fire, the passion ignites”

“A hit of that Heaven and Hell, a hell of a high”

Proudly, Angel steps down from his stage podium of sorts with the pole to strut down on stage, smirking as he performs, kicking aside a bottle hearing the faint thud of some familiar demon with a heart in his eye be kicked to the floor by the stripper. Smirking, Angel falls to his knees as the same ruby red glow coils around his neck and wrists acting like chains pinning him down as he beams brightly, standing up on his knees to move his chained hands up and down, the smoke spewed having released into the air creating two hearts which soon swiftly flow into his nostrils, making him grin even wider as he falls to the stage floor in Havana, posing for his fans pawing at him, smiling as flickers of a hotel room are displayed.

“I'm addicted to the madness; this hotel is my Atlantis”

“We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin”

“Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in”

“I'm addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling”

Messily, A messy, an abandoned rut of a bedroom flickers before him where sat on the odd, mess, greasy creaking bed is a curled up form of the professional porn star, hunched over as two concerned figures sit on either side of his bed, watching over him as he weeps, the two wanting to help but not quite sure on how, doing a variety of things from holding him, hugging him, being there for him. Silently, it shows both Cherri and Kat tending to his side, hands gently rubbing his back as he curls up in on himself…

“And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end”

“Just concede and give in to your inner demons again”

Angel dust outstretches one of his long arms causing a bottle to fall of stage as it does, a familiar bottle similar to the one dropped only with a yet fabric shoved inside now lays in Cherri’s hand, look on at the mayhem caused by her beaming brightly through the fume smokescreen of purple, green and pink. She leaps down rushing through the smokescreen of colours, tossing Cherri bombs all over to explode as she jumps from rooftop to rooftop unaware of a tired Kat, cigarette between her forefinger, wearing her snow white blouse adjusting her pink and purple stripped collar sleeves and her snow white dress shirt, on top is a dark purple with faint lines of pink vest with my sleek black trousers and shoes.

“Watching life go by...”

“Am I fighting to hide behind a lie?”

“Who would want the old me?”

“When everyone else seems to just leave.”

Pained, Kat bows her head pained when briefly she sees a young woman before her, screaming, crying, smiling brightly before a ledge, hands on her stomach, smiling sadly, tears cascading down her features. Meekly, a small, skeletal hand reaches out to the struggling woman but swiftly, Kat bows her head, brushing aside the screen to take another hungry, desperate inhale of smoke.

“When I can be free?” 

“I shouldn’t need to defend myself.”

“But the only person you can count on is yourself.”

“No one cares but then why am I’m feeling like I’m making mistakes all over again?”

Pained, Kat grimaces at the thought as she releases a puff of smoke, her brow furrowed. Briefly, she grimaces at the thought as she glances behind her, unaware of a split screen showing her in the colourful, reddish hellscape of well hell, the other side of the screen shows a small skeletal androgynous person, feminine features across his features despite his short dishevelled blonde roots in a low messy short ponytail of sorts, their eyes as black as charcoal looking plain, bags as hollow as their onyx hues as they glumly stare down at nothing below them, a solemn look in their eyes wearing a pair of suspenders and a loose white blouse, cuts and bruises littered all over their features, a snow white powder soon beginning to cover over the faults within that perfect canvas.

“I know I was never what you wanted.”

“That feeling was cemented, I was haunted, I was taunted.”

“But now I don’t care!”

“No matter the despair!”

“I can be who I want to be!”

“I am free!”

“That person is long gone!”

“I’m no longer a pawn!”

Proudly, Kat stands arms outstretched beaming brightly, proudly showing off her coal wings unaware of a certain golden apple tattoo marred into her wrist, golden roots vein like pulsating growing as she grimaces, her grin faltering. Briefly, she glares at the tall figure behind her, their features forcibly scratched out similar to claw marks or pencils as angrily, she turns from the rooftop, releasing a feral screech, muted by the music as she sends a dagger feather towards the figure, leaving behind nothing but small shards scattered as she shakes her head, briefly scratching at her neck, shyly hiding a small tiny crack coiled around her neck.

“I know I’m fine.”

“Even with my crimes.”

“Even if I am seen as a liar…”

“I know I am better; I know I am with power!”

“So why do they get louder?”

“Louder and louder, it grows like a wildfire …”

Pained, Kat leans forward, her sharp fingertips digging deep into her blonde roots as the hellscape behind her becomes darker as she kneels down, the screen beginning to have scratched out figures, hands clawing at her, poking at her, choking at her as she curls up into a feeble ball, blood seeping into her blonde roots. Desperately, a hand reaches into her pocket, taking out a lone packet of cigarettes, specific ones, she plunges into her mouth lighting it with a lighter in her other shaking hand. Shakily, she exhales, the puff of ruby red pushing back the thoughts as her features turn hazy, glassy, the same strained pain etched into her daze features as she forces a strained, daze smile on her lips, outstretching her hands, proudly.

“I was born weak, I was born to be meat.”

“But no more, here I am taking that leap cause I’m way out of your league!”

“At least that’s what I try to tell myself.”

“Because I know I don’t need no one else.”

Sadly, Kat stands, her brow furrowed as she flicks the cigarette aside, smirking when hearing the remnants of explosives burst below her as she takes flight, sighing shakily when noting the fleeting figures of angels some trying to peer through the dark reddish veil above them as she sighs, outstretching her coal black raven feathers to the high heavens frightening the angels, drawing their blades as she does the same, lunging towards the creatures. Briefly, her blues glance over at a familiar vehicle, making her scowl at the ruby red limo, a part of her tempted to raise her blade at the vehicle only then to hiss, cradling her wrist at the searing stinging pain making her blues widen at the steam spewing out. Shakily, she exhales, sadly staring down at the golden apple marred into her wrist as she turns her back pained, focusing on the job at hand, unaware of what’s going on inside as Valentino snatches Angel’s cheeks, pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Animated, Cherri beams as she runs, jumps, leaps over rooftops after rooftop leaving bursts of pink behind her as high in the sky, she lobs one of her infamous Cherri bombs at a window showing the familiar pimp’s face, causing it to explode making her beam brightly at the damage where she looks up, the screen transitions to the high heavens of hell, where Kat’s bright beam begins to falter, exhaustion flowing through her after each crack of her figure cracking as each angel smashes up another fleeting mirror copy of hers struggling as meanwhile in a familiar strip club, Angel poses dancing as rainfalls of green fall upon his naked canvas.

Loudly, the harsh smash of glass echoes as wine spills out from the glass now nothing more than shards lying within a pool of crimson beneath as Angel cries, falling to his knees, pulling them close to his chest as he holds himself, leaning on his bed back at Valentino’s alone icy blue tears fall down and join their brother and sisters in the blue puddle below the weeping arachnid.

“Yeah, you fell in love but you fell deeper in this pit…”

Softly, the gentle click of a hot pink heel is quickly muffled by the splash of the water below, the brief image of a spider like mobster quickly destroyed by the ripples as rain pours down from the hight hellish skies of red above. Glumly, Cherri leans over one of the building’s roof’s to look out at the destruction caused after taking down a few sex shops with Valentino’s sign on it. Sombrely, she lingers upon one sign reading “DRUGS!” Earning her distressing attention. Upset, she places her forefinger on the bomb, moving it about on the rooftop edge, laying her cheek in the palm of her head as she pokes it to hit the ground, a smoke spew of pink being emitted into the air, causing her crestfallen features to lighten up.

“While death rains from above”

“So count your blessings 'cause this is it”

“You’re not letting it go”

“So what if I misbehave? It's what everybody craves”

“You already know”

“So, come if you're feeling brave and fancy yourself a mate”

“You want it, I got it, see what you like?”

“We could have it all by the end of the night”

“Your money and power, my sinful delight”

“A hit of that Heaven and Hell, a hell of a high”

Proudly, Cherri places her hands on her hips, looking up at the addict sign, TNT littered all over as she stands, beaming brightly from the glow of the neon lighting, her eye briefly glancing behind it to see a familiar figure chasing out the armoured angels. Excited, she raises the detonator eager to slam her thumb down on the ruby red button only then to grimace as the screen shows a split screen of Cherri looking sadly at the thought of a familiar mobster looking spider, a crooked Chelsea like smile on his lips. But she brushes it off, slamming her forefinger on the detonator and watching chaos ensue. Slowly, the screen transitions back to the sky finding the coal black winged Kat taking on the angels, angelic blade in hand, no illusions in hand as she bursts up above the group, their eyes widening when feathers of coal black slowly descend down, brushing against their masks as they stare at her coal black winds, noting her features having solidified, her eyes narrow, the games having gone on long enough as she reels her wings back, releasing a whirlwind of sharp blade like feathers impaling and ending them all. Smoothly, she swiftly swoops down towards a familiar rooftop.

“So I’ll get stronger, I’ll get prouder, I’ll get madder, I’ll do what I have to do to forgot these thoughts!”

“No matter the fraught I won’t get caught!”

“Even with these old voices spiralling and circling.”

“Who cares, just don’t let them see through the shadows lurking.”

“Shouting, screaming and yelling in my head”

“I thought they’d go when I became dead!”

Focused, Kat’s features soften, turning crestfallen at the thought as she shakes her head brushing off the thought unaware of the sharp clang of a crack creepily crawling on her neck as the split screen shows a weeping blonde, silently weeping, their fingertips coiled around their frail bloodied blonde roots, their sharp nails smeared with crimson, the heavy clang of chains echoing, wearing a thin white robe, their feet bare as they lie in the dingy cell like room, their once bright hues hollow lifeless. Silently, they curl in on themselves only to freeze as a tall male loom over her. Cackling, Cherri leaps off the rooftop smirking smugly when noting the familiar figure swoop down, being greeted by the pluff soft cushions of coal black feathers, making her smile up at the angel holding her bridal style, continuing to wreak havoc together.

“I'm addicted to the madness, this hotel is my Atlantis”

“We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin”

“Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in”

“I'm addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling”

“And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end”

“Just concede and give in to your inner demons again”

“Just concede and give in to your inner demons again”

Proudly, the trio beam in the nightclub on stage, Angel dust wearing a sparkly glitter hot pink dress having used a coreset to show off his puff of fur more as he then puts on some oval shades of hot pink with black outlines, changing into a tight framed corset black dress with pink ribbons tied into the middle matching his black boots meanwhile Cherri wears a pluff fluff coat with small cheery bombs sewn into the fur coat with Cherri on the back of the coat. Smugly, she puts on a single sunglass with a bright yellow star on. On the other side in the middle of them posing, Kat wears a loose fitted pink and black stripped shoulder sweater, matching her coal black shorts, wearing a pair of pink and black leggings matching her black heeled boots with pink lace, finishing a pair of slick white sunglasses shaped with triangles as the three reveal the poles, doing a small dance as they listen to the music, having a laugh. Excited, Angel dust takes both their hands and drags them out of the bar after Cherri excitedly twirls releasing small balls of pink, exploding into huge bursts of pink smoke making her friends laugh as they make it out of the club, after having the split screen showing all three of them signing together.

Happily, the trio smile as they make it out of the club, hearing the loud explosion behind them. Cheekily, Cherri beams from the raised brow of Kat, pretending to look unamused trying to look stern only making the trio burst into laughter as they head off, leaving the fiery destroyed debris of the 666 club.

Focused, Kat leans over her desk in her room, back in her normal attire, her brow furrowed at the numerous sketches and documents littered all over her desk adjusted to the correct angle for her to lean over and tend to her work. Her ears perk up at the pittar patter and small meek oink, alerting her to look down at a familiar pig, surprising Kat. Confused, Kat places her coal black quill back into it’s holster, kneeling down to pick up the tiny pink, nuzzling into her perplexing her as she stands up, turning towards her door.

“I'm addicted to the feeling”

“Getting higher than the ceiling”

“And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end”

“Just concede and give in to your inner demons again”

Frowning, she opens the door surprised to find Charlie lingering out of Angel’s door looking conflicted over opening the door only for Kat to calmly place her hand on her shoulder, surprising Charlie. Silently, Kat shakes her head towards Charlie who sighs but smiles sadly and nods watching on. Kat opens the door and swiftly closing it as she gently approaches the bedside of the limp arachnid, gently placing the pig down to lick the cheek of the spider, earning his attention as his pink hues look up at Kat. Tenderly, she smiles softly down at him while he silently exhales going limp, his pink hues glassy, no words needing to be shed as she takes a seat on his bedside, reaching down to quietly untie the corset around his waist, grimacing at it as she places it aside. He curls in on himself, wrapping his arms around Kat, the two silently sharing this still silence between them, the only thing breaking it would be the eventual soft sniffle from below as she would comb her fingertips through his fur. Worried, he would cling to fat nuggets, appreciating the support gifted upon him by his close confidants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to read your theories on Kat from this song guys? Feedback is welcomed a lot!


	18. Hollow Help

Casually, I lean against the wall outside of the hazbin hotel, exhaling a puff of ruby red as I lower the cigarette from my lips, needing something to distract my senses from the putrid stench inside, that is food. Courtesy of the radio demon with Nifty and Charlie waiting to help him of course, tch. Disgusted, I shudder at the thought of what that cannibal could be cooking up only then to grimace at the harsh throbbing ache below. Protectively, I place my arm over my torso, grimacing at the aching pain below. Surprised, I jolt up at my ringing phone, I take it out only then to frown when seeing Blitzo’s image but I simply sigh sliding to accept the call.

“Oh, thank god!” Stunned, I blink taken aback by the strange greeting from Blitz.

“I think gods the last person you should be thanking Blitz.” Amused, I smirk at my phone only to frown at the sound of panting, running and gunfire? Oh boy…

“Look I’m in some shit here I need your help.” Nervously, Blitzo confesses to me my brow furrowing when noting his pained hiss.

“Where are you?” I raise a brow at him, taking a calm inhale of ruby red before exhaling another cloud of it in the air.

“Human world.” Blitzo reveals to me.

“Job gone wrong?” Tiredly, I sigh.

“Job gone wrong help!” Desperate, he hisses.

“What do I get out of this?” Scowling, I demand from him.

“A free kill?” Weakly, he whimpers only to screech out in shock when I hear the sound of gunfire draw closer.

“Blitzo no offence but this alone isn’t exactly promising considering your current circumstance.” Frowning, I remark to him.

“I know, just get-” Cursing, Blitzo begins.

“I know you’re hurting little devil. I promise I can make that pain go away reaaal quick!” My eyes widen at the hilly billy voice making my skin crawl at the accent and not in the good way urgh…

“Crazy cultist really Blitz? Your first hit and you got for that!” Frustrated, I hiss at the moron.

“We didn’t know she was bat shit crazy!” Angrily, he hisses back at me.

“Right, I’m on my way…” Sighing, I hang up just as I hear the click of heels making me look up at Angie.

“What’s going on?” Curious, Angie raises a brow swiftly stealing my cigarette placing it in between his lips, exhaling ruby red.

“Urgh I owe a guy a favour, distract Charlie and the idiots while I’m gone.” Exasperated, I groan, quickly texting Loona to get the book ready.

“You know when ya gonna be back?” Intrigued, Angie asks.

“Eh who knows? I’ll be back at a time.” Lazily, I shrug having no clue.

“If I were ya I’d make sure I’d get back just as that strawberry pimp serves, from what I’ve seen you don’t want to get on his bad side.” Angel advises me.

“Yeah see that’s the thing Angel I don’t care. He is the last person I would care for.” Honestly, I state the fact of the matter.

“Could ya at least try to eat something?” Sighing, Angel requests crossing his arms over his chest making me wince, he knows the answer to that.

“Oh Angie we both know the answer to that.” Smugly, I smirk at the frowning spider leaning in to lightly slap his cheek as I turn my back to him.

“Fine only if you help me at Halloween and dress up with me on Halloween.” Smirking, Angel declares making my eyes widen, feeling a wave of dread wash over me making me grimace, feeling a sharp ache in my chest.

“What!? No! You know how I am when it comes to that sort of thing!” Incensed, I snap at the idiot who smirks down at me.

“Come on you need to show off those assets.” Cheekily, he winks showing off his fluffy chest making me sigh.

“I have no assets and why should I?” Annoyed, I argue hands on hips.

“To find someone duh.” Angel rolls his eyes.

“I don’t need someone. I am happy alone, I am a confident, proud, powerful dead woman who literally needs no one.” Proudly, I proclaim smirking smugly arms crossed over my chest.

“Oh come on…then how about for me?” Smirking, he places his hands on his knees making me frown when he kneels down acting as if I’m some child, urgh, I don’t have time for this, I got to get going who knows how deep of a hole Blitz has dug himself into.

“Fine, fine. But it has to be conservative.” Frustrated, I give him making him smirk.

“But that’s no fun besides you think there’s one in hell. “Smugly, he points out making me grumble curses under my breath.

“Urgh fine, find the most conservative one you can and we’ll wait and see.” Tiredly, I wave him off, making him smirk smugly pleased by my compliance it’s only one day.

“I knew you’d agree, have fun saving you’re friends ass.” Teasingly, Angie winks at me waving me off as I adjust my neck and arms, flexing my back just as a familiar set of fluffy feathers of coal black sprout out of my back, loose feathers of coal black flutter out. I leap forward, kneeling down slightly to then lap skywards into the soaring sky as I make my way over to Blitzo’s building where I burst into the room, finding Loona on her phone at the desk, my eyes widening when seeing the scorch marks littered all over the place.

“What…what happened?” Baffled, I turn to Loona, I believe her name to be Blitzo won’t stop talking about her.

“If you’re here for an appointment you can wait another day!” Rudely, she snaps at me.

“Yeah no. Blitzo phoned me. I texted you.” I point out.

“Oh, so you’re…here. Do what you want.” She shoves the grimoire in my hand, my eyes widening at it right then…how do I do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So yeah if anyone has seen the Instagram thing going on would love to know what sort of stuff do you think Kat would put on her instagram. I had a few ideas myself as seen above along with the one showing Cherri about to enjoy a movie session, I could see her taking a photo of a snoozing Kat. Anyway would love to know your thoughts and ideas if Kat had an instagram, what would she post? What Halloween outfit do you think Angel would force her in and how would the others react?*


	19. You Have Got To Be...

“Fuuuuck!! Urgh…” Groaning, I wince as I fall flat to the floor, my body aching as I cradle my throbbing temple, hissing, feeling my claws dig deep into the messy mattered mess that is my hair. I guess…I did it? Unsure, I shrug, ignoring my aching body. I shakily stand, my ears hearing the crisp crunch of the foliage beneath me making me frown at the forest landscape I find myself in. Man, being in the mortal realm is weird, let’s see if I can nope! Nope! Nope! Wincing, I grimace at the harsh stinging ache from my attempt, right no glass and no bird wings, great just…great. Right then where’s….?

Frowning, I furrow my brow when I approach a log cabin, my ears hearing the sound of screaming and cackling as I peer through the cracked window, my eyes widening when finding one of Blitzo’s minions. I believe to be Moxxie tied to a chair where I find numerous skins littered all over the place making me grimace as I sigh. Right looks like I got to…surprised, my eyes widen when next thing I know, I feel a wave of pain cross through me, crimson bursting out, my face burning aching, stinging as I fall flat to the floor groaning when some burly guy drags me into the house. Welp, this is going great.

“You know kids don’t be scared to tighten the ropes.” Hissing, I smirk down at the kids relishing the euphoria of my broken busted nose, ruby red rivers comes streaming down as my tongue shyly licks up the shy stream, tasting nothing but iron.

“Ahh there we go!” Pleased, I smirk leaning back when feeling the rope rub against my arms tying to me to the chair as I lean my head back against the chair, relishing the burning ache causing a sharp shudder of pleasure to flow through me at the burning ache, alongside the constriction…a small sly smirk on my lips matching the ruby red tint to my cheeks.

“What is wrong with you?!” Moxxie snaps at me making me sigh at the kill joy.

“Hey it’s hard to find a guy that can do it properly hey kids one of these days you’re going to find someone who you’re going to make very happy with the tying thing.” Fairly, I point out turning to compliment the kids beaming demonically at us.

“They are children!” Moxxie hisses.

“Hey nothing wrong with learning something new besides I knew this shit when I was three.” I argue.

“Wha…why?” Baffled, Moxxie demands only then for us both to blink when hearing the buzz of my phone oh you got to be shitting me…

“Oh for fuck sake!” Annoyed, I curse at the little shits find my phone and answer it tossing it to the table where the human body is being presented like on thanksgiving making me scowl, disgusted.

“Oi Kat strawberry pimp is serving up you coming or not?” Angel’s voice rings out as I see him on video call, great.

“Heheheh…” Creepily, the child answers.

“Kat come on it’s time to head back, Alastor worked really hard for…” Charlie’s voice rings out.

“HELP US!!!” Moxie cries out.

“Ah do I detect the lovingly sound of someone pleading for help!” Horrified, my eyes dilate at the static sound of Alastor.

“Oh no…” Weakly, I whisper sinking into my seat.

“Who’s that?” Charlie furrows her brow when hearing Moxxie cry for help.

“No one!” Urgently, I cut Moxie off scowling at him.

“Help!!!” Moxxie continues wailing to the high heavens.

“Moxxie shut it!” Frustrated, I snap at the moron.

“We need help!” Moxxie hisses at me.

“I can get us free I am an independent dead chick who takes no one’s shit!” Proudly, I proclaim struggling trying to break free from the ripe while a part of me relishes the burning rope rubbing against my skin, earning quite the burn, making me bite my lip, enjoying another sharp shudder coursing downwards only then for the cherry on top to be me falling flat to my side on the floor, the chair having tumbled to the ground, making me release a small squeak.

“Ow…”

“How’s being independent going angel slayer?” Dryly, Angel’s voice rings out making my eye twitch just as I smirk when hearing the rash rip of the rope, freeing me.

“Perfect, fucking perfect thanks for asking!” Smugly, I smirk bitterly slamming my claw on the table, smirking down on the phone.

“Kids it’s time for dinner!” Roughly, I feel a hand slam down on my head, making me hiss at the rough fingertips coiling, tugging at my hair making me hiss. He slams my face into the table, cracking it open causing my phone to propel into Moxxie, who manages to grab it as he squeaks back.

“Cannibal cultists! Cannibal cultists!!!” Wailing, Moxxie whimpers making the hazbin crew blink taken aback.

“Moxxie shut up!” I screech at him as he turns my phone, to see the view before him for the crew to watch.

“Kat what’s going on? Kat!!” Worried, Charlie’s voice calls out to me.

“I’m afraid your little friend is a tad bit busy right now and forevermore!” Cackling, after slamming my face into the ground he aims his shotgun at me as I groan, feeling stinging splinters impale into my body. Groaning, I taste nothing but iron, feeling my legs curl in on myself from the heat below.

“You know I’d say I haven’t been enjoying this, but I’d be lying.” Smugly, I smirk staring at the gun cocked at me, my shaking fingertips coil around the knife and fork in my hand as the other then suddenly grabs the gun, making his eyes widen when I then lunge at him, making his eyes widen, taking a back. I leap in the air just as he fires only to cry out in horror when I land on his shoulders. Roaring, he slams me into the wall making me hiss at the glass cabinet, shards of glass impaling into my side only making my features burn brighter and more shuddering sparks to course down that is until…

“Oh, you got to be shitting me!!!” Enraged, I seethe feeling my blood boil, the mood being ruined when I feel the throbbing ache of my bleeding tongue, the bastard!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So what did you think of this chapter guys? How do you think the Hazbin crew are reacting to this? Would love to know your thoughts on their reactions to this side of Kat!*


	20. Smile!!

“Kat!!!” I hear Angel call out panicked as I deal with this cult crap.

“You made me bite my tongue you little shit!” Seething, I snarl as I slam the utensils into his sockets. 

“My eyes!!!” Screeching, he wails reaching out dropping his gun as crimson spurts out from his sockets, droplets of ruby red staining me only making my smirk wider at the ass flailing about.

“Aw come on let’s put a smile on that face!!!” Seething, I remove the knife, an eyeball lodged into it as I impale his face, making him cry out in horror. I begin scarring his face, crimson oozing out as I form a Chelsea smile on his face before he flats flat to the ground, earning a small squeak of shock from me when I come tumbling down.

“Daddy!!!” Wailing, the children cry out rushing over to their dead dad’s side, only then to draw their guns at us. Scowling, I furrow my brow at the brats, picking up the shotgun, easily planning to kick the kids out only to blink when Moxxie strikes, tossing the kids and locking them in a closet.

“Now you stay in here until you’ve learned your lesson!” Sternly, Moxxie roars hands on hips as I shrug, eh I would have chosen a cabinet much more cosier than a closet.

“Good work.” Impressed, I smirk.

“You think so?” Brightly, he beams only then for us to blink when roaring, the father arises much to our surprise charging at us making Moxxie screech. Simply, I fire making him cry out, crimson gushing down below.

“Crotch shot!” Proudly, I proclaim fist bumping the air.

“I think you mean head shot.” Nervously, Moxxie calls out.

“Crotch shot sounds better.” Simply, I shrug pointing towards his wound below making me snicker just as we hear the sound of fire lighting up.

“Millie!!!” Scared, Moxxie cries out charging out the room making me shrug as I then hear the frazzled voice of…

“Kat? You alive?” Angel calls out to me as I pick up the phone, shakily exhaling.

“Yeah I’m alive.” Shakily, I whisper leaning on the counter, trying to catch my breath.

“The hell was that?” Angie huffs.

“Uh…something. The others gone?” Hopeful, I ask looking around for any more ammo.

“Nope got them off speaker though.” Angel assures me.

“Good right I’m just gonna go…” Casually, I tell him.

“How long are ya gonna be?” Surprised, I note the faint apprehension in Angie’s tone making my eyes soften.

“Um…a while.” Unsure, I shrug not quite sure if I can give him an answer.

“Alright just come back yer here yer owe me some Halloween cosplay.” Huffing, he warns me making me smile shyly.

“Yeah, yeah…” Amused, I roll my eyes at the dork, I know he cares deep down as I then hang up and focus on the job at hand, getting out of this shithole, heh and here I thought hell was a shithole.

“I had that fucking shot god damn it Moxxie…” Lowly, my ears perk up at Blitz’s cursed muttering as both Moxie and I sit down in the shrubbery. His eyes expand in horror at his wife being trapped alongside Blitzo being burnt on a cross, now that brings back memories…

“Satan we return your filthy creatures back to the pits of hell. May the root of evil remain honoured as we continue thy work.” The woman declares making my eyes narrow at her, extremists great just great, eh this makes killing her all the more easy. Calmly, we watch on as she sets the torch on the sticks below the two, soon being engulfed in flames but…

“Yeah that’s not exactly how it works lady. Sorry your fire doesn’t really hurt us but I can fake it if that gets your dick hard.” Suggestively, Blitz offers making me roll my eyes at the dumbass using his tail to gesture to said supposed dick she has.

“Oh…shit. Well I’ll just shoot you in your smart-ass mouth.” Smugly, she recovers from her disappointment, grinning cruelly as she equips her shotgun only making my fingertips tighten on my own alongside Moxxie, the pair of us nodding as I set back letting him take the shot.

“That would be more effective.” Blitzo confirms.

“Blitz!!” Angrily, Millie screeches at him.

“You can do this. She attacked first this is self-defence, you want to protect her, don’t you?” Gently, I whisper to Moxxie noting his hesitation, his grip shaking only then to turn firm at the reminder of Millie being endanger as he fires, hitting her torso, making her cry out as she falls flat to the ground, crimson oozing out of her.

“Moxxie!!!” Relieved, Millie smiles as we reveal ourselves from the shadows, Moxxie lowering, dropping his gun to the ground and darts over to the imps, setting them free as I slowly make my way over to the twitching blonde, aiming my gun, double checking as I note her twitching, making me frown.

“Katty!!!” Blitzo calls out to me beaming brightly.

“Please don’t call me that.” Despondently, I scowl at him.

“You’re not getting your goddamn pay check for this one Moxxie.” Sharply, he turns to glower at Moxxie.

“Heh…head shot.” Smugly, I smirk as the trio perk up at the sound of gunfire, making them turn to see the dead blonde.

“Oh yeah thanks I’m fine.” Huffing, Blitzo gives Moxie and I the stink eye.

“Thanks for coming to save my life Kat no, it’s nothing Blitz.” Fairly, I counter making him pout crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

“I’m sorry sir I compromised our objective and put us in harms way. It won’t happen again. I promise.” Earnestly, Moxxie helps him up, draping Blitzo’s arm over his helping him up.

“Apology accepted.” Happily, Blitzo smiles as he hugs him only then to note his serious features making me sigh.

“But if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will fuck you and your wife.” Snarling, he seethes, icily threatening Moxxie his grip tightening around him.

“Alright job well done now let’s get off!” Smiling, Blitzo declares.

“Eeh yeah give me a moment.” Moxxie sighs turning to head back to the cabin, most likely to free the kids.

“What do we do about the bodies?” Curious, Millie wonders.

“Yeah…she did say she wanted us to get rid of them.” Blitzo adds staring down at the bloodied corpse.

“Don’t worry I know a guy…” Confidently, I assure the two making them arch a brow, but they simply shrug it off.

“For a price…” Smirking, I drape my arm over him, kneeling down as he furrows his brow, crossing his arms over his chest before sighing.

“Fine.” He huffs giving in making me smirk as he then phones Loona, planning to take us back to Hell, just as we hear the sound of shrubbery turning to Moxxie having returned to us.

“There he is have a good wank off session Moxxie.” Slyly, Blitzo greets Moxxie making me roll my eyes.

“Excuse me?” Offended, Maxxie’s eyes narrow at his boss.

“Look I don’t care where you come in the living world just come to your job on time right?” Blitzo pokes his shoulder as I sigh shaking my head at my friend.

“You’re disgusting.” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head at my friend who grabs my arm.

“See you at the office!” Sweetly, in a sing song tone he calls out just as my eyes widen when next thing I know, I am thrown into a newly fixed office room, where we head back to Hell, Blitzo grabbing, coiling his arms around his throat, dragging him through the portal, celebrating Moxie’s kill though he doesn’t look as pleased as we had thought.

“Yeah!” The others cheer alongside the client. Hungrily, Loona munches on her piece of cake, a striped red and white hat on her.

“Oh you senile little monst monst! You did it alright Mox! Oh Moxxie!” Gushing, Millie squeals, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into a side hug, nuzzling into her side.

“Well here’s to another mission accomplished. And Moxxie finally learned not to fuck up.” Smirking, Blitzo smiles, a sling on him, with his free hand on his hip as he smiles at the eerily silent Moxxie wearing a crooked peach and purple striped hat on him while Moxxie has a snow white and blue dotted party hat with a perky pink bop on top.

“I doubt this will be the last time he will fuck up.” Fairly, I point out turning to stare down at the snow-white vanilla cake with blue icing making me grimace, sickened by the putrid stench and aching pain below. I gaze down at Moxxie’s party hat with a purple base party hat on with a perky pink spots on alongside a small snow ball puffing at the top.

“And killing you isn’t that big of deal if they try to kill you back!” Cheerfully, Millie smiles.

“That’s messed up but I paid for it.” Smiling, the female client tells us.

“It’s all in business besides it’s all in self-defence legally, so long as you word around it.” Smugly, I point out as Blitzo passes me some pie only making me furrow my brow politely declining the piece, staring up at the banner hanging above us, with ruby red letters proclaiming, killed the bitch.

“So, guess you’re heading back to that con house…” Blitzo remarks glancing over at the bloodied white bad before us, crimson shyly oozing out of it making me sigh. I have to take that with me, urgh…

“Hey, I’m getting free food and a free room.” Fairly, I point out, if anything I’m scamming them, if they think about me changing hah!

“And you’re not going back there now cause…?” Warily, Blitzo’s eyes narrow.

“Just want to hold back the inevitable lecture that will rupture my ear drums and make me become deaf.” Honestly, I confess.

“Ah…understandable.” Blitzo nods his head.

“Oh, but before I leave my payment…” Smugly, I remind him as his eyes narrow, releasing a variety of curses, grumbling as he shoves the suitcase before me. I open the suitcase where I smirk at the stack full of dollars before me making me smirk pleased as I then leave, picking up the bloodied bag, heading to the hellhole that is the hazbin hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Well guys that's it for the Helluva boss episode what did you think of it? Would love to know your thoughts and I will not be doing Alastor's comic because that's before Hazbin would love to know your thoughts from this episode.
> 
> Question of the day:
> 
> If Kat had an Instagram of her own what would she post? Would love to know!
> 
> Or
> 
> What would Kat wear with the whole Halloween thing with Angel Dust how would the others react would love to know your thoughts!


	21. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if I would acknowledge the instragram/Voxagram account of Hazbin so here...
> 
> I was asked me if Kat had instragram what would she post? Would love to know your thoughts.
> 
> And finally, I was questioned over Kat's design and I don't have a canon one yet until the show is officially revealed, Kat is still a concept for me. Would love to know your design ideas for her I have none.

Groaning, I furrow my brow, feeling my eye twitch at the murmured shouting down below, feeling my fingertips fidget around my quill when trying to ignore the commotion below. I lean back against my chair, exhaling shakily, feeling my fingertips twitch, feeling the itching only grow. I note my fingertips coil around the golden handle of one of my desk drawers, making my eyes expand, alarmed when seeing my fingertips reach out, ghostly brushing against the pipe, a coal black pipe with accents of ice blue.

Urgently, I grab my hand, my other sharper fingertips digging deeper into my wrist stopping me, steeling my nerves, slamming the cabinet shut. Quickly, I take out a different box swiftly lighting the cigarette, creating a shy stream of ruby red floating out of the cigarette. Shakily, I exhale as I hear nothing but still silence making me sigh relieved, releasing a puff of ruby red at the still silence. Good they’ve calmed down now I can…Abruptly, I jolt up at the roaring rage of Angel cursing making me groan, cursing…

“This is under my pay grade…” I grumble under my breath, standing up swiftly diminishing my cigarette and storming out of my office, shoving my hands into my pockets. I come down, furrowing my brow at the poker table where I find the others all around, Angel shouting at the sheepish smiling Charlie while Vaggie of course shouting at Vaggie.

“What’s going on?” Groggily, I sigh placing my forefinger on my temple, trying to deal with the headache before me, announcing myself to the others.

“Kat! You should join us we’re getting to know each other through group activities!” Giddily, Charlie calls out to me.

“You mean over poker, gambling in a rehabilitation facility.” Unamused, I point out making her deflate.

“W-Well, we just thought um well…” Nervously, she begins rubbing at the back of her neck.

“Kat just the girl I needed.” Smoothly, Angel slides in draping his arms over me.

“What did you do?” Warily, my eyes narrow at him.

“Princess is cheating.” Angel accuses.

“Charlie? Cheating? Okay she may be the offspring of lucifer but you have met her right?” I point to Charlie shuffling back to Vaggie’s side of the table.

“Charlie did nothing. Angel is just a sore loser.” Vaggie smirks.

“She keeps winning, we’ve played three times and she’s won the whole pot!” Annoyed, Angel tells me.

“Right…and you’re playing with?” I turn to Husker.

“Money but I’m making sure to return it to everyone once we’re done.” Optimistically, Charlie reveals making me frown, what’s the point then?

“Right…you have fun in that.” Bored, I turn on my heel.

“What? Come on Kat join us it’ll be fun.” Earnestly, Charlie begs.

“What’s the fun in playing a game when there’s no winners or losers?” I argue.

“You can get to know each other!” Starry eyed she squeals.

“I know Angel and I know you is there really anyone I need to know?” Aloofly, I push her off me.

“Who else but I?” Alastor proclaims making me scoff.

“Oh, that’s adorable you think I want to get to know you. You are the last person I would ever want to get to know and trust me when I say this, there’s a long list of shitbags I don’t want to even speak to.” Icily, I snap at him glaring up at him as he happily smiles down at me.

“Kat you got to prove these hotshots wrong. You can do that whole reading thing now get me my winnings back?” Angle drags me to the table.

“Do I even get a say in this?” Drowsily, I sigh.

“What do ya think?” Husker deals me in.

“Right…we playing with the standard or…wild?” I raise a brow at Husker.

“Wild.” He informs me.

“Right…” I mutter, good to know I have options.

“Wild? What’s…?” Lost, Charlie glances over at Vaggie who shrugs her shoulders.

“Just watch and learn princess. Kat here is gonna wipe the floor with ya.” Arrogantly, Angel proclaims.

“I don’t even have my hand yet but still let’s see where this goes, I suppose…” Defeated, I give in as the game begins.

“I don’t know if this a good hand maybe it is? What do you think Vaggie? Should I stay?” Uncertain, Charlie looks over at Vaggie who nods.

“Okay we’re all in!” Excitedly, Charlie proclaims making Vaggie groans reluctantly pushing the money on the table making Angel gush, going starry eyed over the money making me sigh.

“I’ll raise you.” Amused, Alastor smirks decided to amuse them making both girls widen in alarm as my eyes narrow noting Charlie’s shaky smile, Vaggie’s eyes narrowing noting Charlie’s clipping vocie as I then glance over at Alastor’s ruby reds narrow focusing on them, making me furrow my brow at the fools.

“Finally speaking eh smiles.” Smugly, Angel teases as Alastor ignores him, snapping his fingertips as our eyes widen when seeing the same money offered appears upon the table almost double the size.

“R-Right…that’s uh…a lot of money…” Nervously, Charlie smiles as Husker turns to me.

“Kat?” Husker raises a brow at me.

“I’ll raise you.” Calmly, I lean back in my seat making their eyes expand.

“Do you even have that money?” Vaggie’s eyes narrow at him.

“Its like I said where’s the fun in poker if you don’t risk losing it all.” Smugly, I smirk confusing the two as I note Alastor’s eyes narrow even more, a part of him entertained by it all no doubt.

“Right show ‘em…” He sighs at Charlie and Alastor.

“Um…I think I got a flush?” Nervously, Charlie smiles revealing her flush.

“What a shame…” Tutting, Alastor smirks revealing his Full house making Vaggie glower watching the hotel’s funds about to be taken away only making me smirk.

“Now I don’t know about that.” Smugly, I argue making them turn to me, feeling their eyes upon me, the spotlight shining down upon me. I reveal my hand making Alastor’s eyes enlarge only then to narrow into thin slits of irritation, his smile twitching making my smirk wider while the others look lost, well except Husk who raises a brow amused.

“What…what’s the difference? They look the same.” Confused, Charlei furrows her brow.

“A straight flush…Kat wins.” Husk reveals.

“Hell yeah! See that’s my girl! Shove it princess!” Proudly, Angel Dust cheers, boasting about it while I stand up, dusting myself off.

“Are we done now? I’m heading to bed.” Politely, I turn to dismiss myself.

“Wait hold on how did you do that?” Lost, Vaggie raises a brow at me.

“Do what?” I query.

“Win. You were so calm.” Vaggie points out.

“That’s the game, besides your tells are terrible.” I confess to them.

“Our tells?” Charlie furrows her brow making me sigh.

“What gave you away, everyone has a habit. Vaggie you’re poker face is terrible if you have a bad hand you grumble a curse under your breath or your face scrunches up. Charlie although you smile a lot and pretend to not know anything is a good angle to use, it won’t win you a match every time especially with your voice cracking.” Exasperated, I explain to the couple their eyes extending from my words.

“What about Smiles?” Angel Dust points towards the eerie silent Alastor making me frown.

“Smiles was the easiest.” Bluntly, I deadpan making everyone’s eyes extend as I feel a pair of piercing eyes on my back, glaring daggers, hearing the sharp static fizzle.

“Excuse you?” Alastor exclaim his voice crackling briefly confusing me.

“You know smiles, for a overlord you really need to focus on that poker face of yours. Eyes are the window to the soul after all. Then again I doubt you have one.” Haughtily, I smirk taunting him noting his eyes narrow alongside hearing the screeching static grow louder. But I remain unfazed, turning on my heel.

“Still thanks again for the money I expect the paycheck ion the morning. Night!” Cheekily, I wink at Alastor as I then head to bed, wanting to finish up my paperwork and have a good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if I would acknowledge the instragram/Voxagram account of Hazbin so here...
> 
> I was asked me if Kat had instragram what would she post? Would love to know your thoughts.
> 
> And finally, I was questioned over Kat's design and I don't have a canon one yet until the show is officially revealed, Kat is still a concept for me. Would love to know your design ideas for her I have none.


	22. Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seen the new Helluva boss episode question just me or is Loona bi? She seemed interested in them both I could be wrong though. So what did you think of this chapter? What theories do you have on Kat?

“Blitz what’s going on?” Tiredly, I sigh as once again I find myself sat outside a coffee shop with Blitzo, him texting me and me easily sneaking out of the hotel again to meet up with him.

“Nothing just…stuff.” Lazily, he dismisses as I simply arch a bored brow by his demeanour.

“And that’s nothing?” Warily, my eyes narrow at him sipping my black coffee relishing the heat of it. I mean come on I just had to deal with Angel and Val’s recent gift. Irritated, I feel my blood boil at the memory…

_“What’s this?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at Angie’s mess of a room seeing him adjust his blonde wig while I note the strange box, Fat Nuggets is nudging over to me, sniffing at it making me pick it up._

_“Eh? Nothing, just something Val sent.” Lazily, Angie dismisses._

_“Doesn’t look like nothing…don’t wait watch your…oh you got to be kidding me.” Frustrated, I scowl at the weight loss video making me seethe, my blood boil, bubble burn at the sheer nerve of that pimp._

_“Eh he may have a point, that food Husker bought me was…” Angie begins crossing his arms over his stomach making me frown._

_“No. Don’t. don’t do that.” Firmly, I stop him placing my hand on his arm stopping him as he turns to me._

_“Do what?” Confused, Angie furrows his brow._

_“Agree with him, Angie you’re thin as a stick you’re perfect the way you are. It’s just Val being the petty ass that he is just because he’s annoyed, he thinks he can take it out on you which is not on.” Sternly, I explain to him as we sit down on his bed._

_“Then why don’t ya do something about it?” Bitterly, he slaps my hand aside making me sigh at his dismissive attitude._

_“We’ve been over this Angel I cant. I would if I could…” Sadly, I sigh staring down at my wrist, wincing from the sharp stab in my wrist, cradling it remembering well the rule._

_“What are you doing?” Confused, Angie furrows his brow when I go to the window opening it._

_“There we go, problem solved. Look don’t let what Val says get to you got it? I know I make it sound easy, but I know it’s not just…. why not talk to Husker today?” Smirking, I offer after chucking it outside._

_“…” Aloofly, Angie ignores me turning his back to me making me frown._

_“Right guessing that means no.” I mutter my brow furrowed having no clue what to make of the eerie silence only then for my eyes to expand. I jolt up from my phone ringing making me lunge over grabbing the fanatic phone as Angel holds Fat nuggets, shuffling over to his games while I turn my back to him, sighing at the contact being Blitz…_

“Well why did you want to meet here?” Blitz’s voice snaps me out of my memory.

“I live in a place where a radio demon lives, you think I want that thing coming after you?” Scowling, I furrow my brow at him.

“So you care.” Perkily, Blitz smirks.

“I care about people being used against me yes.” Curtly, I confirm.

“Why is that guy even living there?” Baffled, Blitz questions me.

“Hell if I know. All I know is I want him out but that thing won’t be leaving anytime soon so I’m trying to find ways to avoid him.” Simply, I shrug being honest about it.

“I doubt you can if you live in the same place.” Bluntly, Blitz exclaims sipping his drink.

“Just watch me I have a plan, so what’s this about Loona?” Confidently, I smirk before leaning back in my seat.

“I just…urgh there was this parking space, bumped into that whore of an ex…” Bored, Blitzo begins his tale.

“Which one? “Curious, I quirk my head to the side.

“Really?” Unimpressed, Blitz scowls at me.

“What? Not my fault you’ve have a few.” Fairly, I shrug my shoulders.

“Urgh Verosica came around and got into a bet, had to go to the human world kill some bitches using Loona’s disguise to help everything was fine until this little shit decided to try to flirt with my little girl and for some stupid reason, she was mad at me! Me!” Huffing, Blitz rats, rambling as I pick out what is necessary from his tangent.

“Blitz…” Tiredly, I sigh placing my forefinger on my temple, trying to deal with him.

“I was only looking out for her what was her deal?” Frustrated, Blitz glowers.

“She’s a teen isn’t she?” I point out.

“She’s 17 she’s still a child.” Defensively, Blitzo grumbles crossing his arms over his chest.

“Come on Blitz at that age, you know how teens are…” I remind him.

“Were you like that?” He questions me making me blood turn ice cold, feeling nothing but dread.

“Ughhh…..welp this coffee is nice.” Nervously, I smile glancing to the side releasing an uneasy chuckle.

“Why don’t you like talking about your past?” He pesters making me scowl.

“Because its in the past for a reason and it will never be brought up.” Resolute, I snap sharply.

“But…” Blitzo begins feebly.

“Never.” Firmly, I snap slamming my drink down making him squeak back.

“Fine, fine…I just don’t get her I was only looking out for her.” Pouting, Blitzo leans back.

“You’re going to fall.” Sadly, I sigh shaking my head at him but it falls to deaf ears.

“She probably just wants independence you know? She’s still finding herself and you being in her face isn’t giving her that chance.” Exasperated, I offer pinching the bridge of my nose trying to gather my patience as I try to reason with him.

“But she’s not ready!” Blitz snaps.

“Sometimes you’re not but it’s when you know you have to step up that you do. Look just…you got to let her know you trust her to make her own decisions.” I inform him.

“But I don’t!!” Blitz scowls.

“Then this father daughter relation isn’t going to work out. All relationships need trust what is one without one?” I tell him.

“Urgh…were you a therapist when you were alive?” He asks me making me wince taking a hefty sip of my drink.

“Oh yeah there’s someone I want ya to meet.” Blitzo fills in my silence as I arch a brow.

“Who?” I query curious.

“You know that guy you shouted at when I came over?” He asks me.

“I didn’t really shout at him.” I argue.

“I want you to meet him.” He informs me.

“…Why?” Warily, my eyes narrow at him.

“He wants to meet you.” Casually, Blitzo tells me casually slurping, sipping at his coffee as I note him texting then poses with his drink with me in the background while I simply sip my drink, not really caring. That is until he tells me making my eyes expand, spewing out the contents of my drink doing a double take at the news…Welp I’m dead.


End file.
